Unspoken love
by ron is sexy
Summary: What will happen when Ron and Hermione return alone to finish the seventh and final year at Hogwarts by Harry’s request. Better review inside RH HG
1. The praposal

_**Review:**_ What will happen when Ron and Hermione return alone to finish the seventh and final year at Hogwarts by Harry's request. Life will never be the same when Harry arrives at Hogwarts and asks the two of them to do something for the Order. Sparks will fly, emotions will erupt, and romances will blossom.

When time comes will Harry be able to defeat you-know-who on his own or will the support of his friends be needed more then ever possible. Is Harry the one thing standing between you-know-who's death and the hope for life with out war once again.

_**Disclaimer I once again do not own Harry Potter nor the rest of the characers I simply thank J K Rowling that I am able to use them and add my theroy to what will happen in book 7.**_

A smile swept across his face as a thought entered into Ron's mind _will I ever be good enough, will she ever be mine?_ As much as he loved Hermione he secretly knew that he could never measure up to that of those around her, or those she had dated. Just two years ago she had been dating Victor Krum a man that she barely knew and yet ever since, Ron had felt that there was no way he could ever consider Hermione his. He had always felt that she was to good for him.

Ron and Hermione had both decided with the constant urges of Harry that they would return to Hogwarts to finish there schooling. Harry on the other had, had so much to do with the Order that he did not return to finish out his schooling. Harry was constantly looking for the last remaining two hexocruxes. So he had little time for schooling. There were times that Harry deeply regretted the twist of events that had so drastically changed the course of events in his life. Even the relationship with those he cared for the most, Ron and Hermione. He cared for them so much that he often tried to protect them or hide certain things from them. Harry should have learned by now that he could hide nothing from Hermione sooner or later she would find out. It was just her way, and when she did find out she would not be happy that you were hiding anything from her.

The summer had forced them all to mature more then they ever thought possible. They had seen so much death and misery that many times Ron found himself wishing that he could change the course of history, that he could change his life. Yet he knew as Hermione constantly reminded him lately that "things happen for a reason it is up to us to find out the reason why."

Ron had become more protective of Hermione lately as well. He had vowed to himself that he would not let anything happen to her. If something were to happen to Hermione, Ron would never be able to forgive himself. Ron and Hermione knew that this year was going to be different then those in the past not only was Harry not there for the first time in all their years at Hogwarts but also Ron was head boy and Hermione, well to no ones surprise Hermione was head girl. As Head boy and head girl they were able to have there own rooms and no need to share the dormitory. For Ron this was a wonderful advantage to being head boy but the best had to be that her room was right across the hall way. Ron had found out the hard way he could not enter her room but she could enter his. At the very thought of her smiling face, the way her eyes shone when she got mad, made him smile. Was it possible to have loved her and not have ever known it?

He remembered having those midnight talks with Harry just last year, admitting his feelings for Hermione and wondering if she could ever feel the same. He had admitted his feelings and yet admitting them made him feel so uncomfortable around her. Why had things changed by Ron admitting how he felt? Now all Ron wanted was to build up the courage to tell her. He knew that rejection was indefinite but he knew if he didn't tell her that he would be unfair to her and his feelings. He knew that not telling her would cause his heart to break into pieces one small piece at a time.

Somehow between thoughts Ron had stood up and walked up to her, "Umm, Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Sure just one second Ron." She closed her books that she had grown to love so much and put them back into her book bag she smiled as if nothing could ever change. As if the world were no different then what it had been the first time she had ever heard the word Hogwarts. Ron knew that change was indefinite but it was up to him to change it how he wanted it.

Slowly they walked out the portrait hole and down the winding stairs in awkward silence. Ron walked contemplating how to start this conversation that he knew could change everything. Hermione on the other hand was fiddling with her hair and biting her lower lip, wondering what was on Ron's mind. As they reached the grounds Ron spoke "Umm Hermione…"

"Yes Ron? Is there something bothering you?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?" S_top being a git and just ask her._

"Ron that really depends, you know I think I could be of help with the Order and all. I might go home and see my family. Plus I think Harry might enjoy seeing some familiar faces, but it really depends I guess."

"Depends on what Hermione?"

At this Hermione's cheeks started to turn a deep pink. "Well if someone asks me to the Christmas ball, you saw the posters didn't you?"

Hermione's heart both soared and sank she had hoped that Ron would ask her to the ball but would he ever catch the hints? Now it was Ron's turn to blush, all he needed to do was ask her. _Now ask her, it's a perfect time. Do it now or you will forever more be a stupid git._

"So Ron who are you going to the ball with?"

"What? Oh…" he had been drawn from his own thoughts back into the world. "Umm I haven't asked anyone yet. I really haven't given it much thought you know." _Liar_ he thought to himself. In truth he hadn't let a moment pass without thinking about how he wanted to ask Hermione.

They walked in silence for a few seconds when Ron finally broke the awkwardness of it, "Hermione…. willyougototheballwithme?" Well it sounded more like a combination of nonsense.

"Ron what was that?" She looked at him both hopeful and confused.

Ron took a deep breath and with out missing a beat he asked again... "Hermione will you, go to the ball with me?" He breathed a sigh of relief he had done it he had asked her._ She's going to say no but at least I asked her._

Hermione stood there with a look that could mean only one thing, total shock. Ron knew the answer before she even said anything but then things took a total twist. Hermione took a step towards Ron and leaned towards him. As if in slow motion Hermione kissed him on the lips. She had only meant it as a small peck, to say yes but soon as there lips had touched they molded together. It had felt so right so perfect that she just couldn't back away. Suddenly she felt Ron's arms move around her. At that moment both of them knew that the other had wanted this as much as they had.

_Is this a dream _Ron asked himself. But opening his eyes and looking at her beautiful face he knew that this was too good to be a dream. Each kiss seemed to grow in passion and meaning. Finally they broke apart gasping for breath. When they looked at each other they both started to blush. "Can I take that as a yes?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Um yeah sorry about that. But I would love to umm go to the ball with you." Ron's heart soared he had hoped for this almost as long as he had loved her. _Could it be that she had finally agreed to go to a dance with HIM!_

_Authors note: So what do you think? Please read and review._


	2. The task at hand

The clock started to chime one, two, three… oh no they were suppose to be in the common room by now. As head boy and head girl they were suppose to set an example. Finally after running the seven flights to the common room they reached the inside of the portrait hole, gasping for breath. Thing suddenly went quite in the common room, heads turned abruptly towards them. Ron and Hermione slowly crept up to their rooms to secretly celebrate.

The next day Ron really didn't know how to act around Hermione. _We snogged each other and here I am afraid to touch her._ The day past as if nothing had happened the night before, yet things were very awkward between them. _Is this how love is or is it just me being a git? Why would she snog me if she didn't mean it? _Ron's thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to his door. "Come in" he called. To his utter amazement he watched Hermione walk in closing the door behind her.

"Hi Ron I umm… wanted to tell you that I'm sorry… about last night. It was totally my fault and I really hope that it doesn't change anything between us."

"Oh…" Ron said with a hint of disappointment. "No problem."

"Thanks for being so understanding Ron." With that Hermione turned to leave.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her, "I have to tell you something before I loose the nerve and become a selfish prat." He took a deep breath and went on "Hermione I love you, and I always have, I was just too stupid to realize that until it was almost to late. I know that you probably don't feel the same but I feel it would be unfair to me and horribly unfair to you if I didn't tell you."

Hermione just stood there too dumbfounded to say anything and too stunned to move. Ron just stood there waiting for her to say something, anything.

The initial shock began to wear off and Hermione finally spoke, "Ron I know how you feel about me, I've known for quite some time. I have been the stupid one ignoring the signs, because I was afraid. Afraid that if you knew that I feel the same in return, that things would change between us, that maybe we would have to stop being friends. That things would change so drastically that I couldn't tell you. Ron I do love you, trust me Harry and I have had many midnight discussions on that matter. He has told me to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Same here." Shouted Ron "How could Harry know how we both feel and not even give me a hint that the feelings were mutual?"

"But he did Ron, he was continually telling me to tell you and things would be alright did he not do the same to you?"

Ron jolted awake totally in shock had it all just been a dream? A sinking feeling overwhelmed him and he knew all too well that it had in fact just been a dream he still faced the horrible task of telling Hermione how he felt, how she made him feel. When the time came could he really go through with it could he really say those vital words? Could he ever say, "I love you?"

He rolled out of bed and got dressed. Slowly heading down to breakfast most of the younger students had left the night before and the ball was tomorrow evening. Ron started to feel butterfly's appear in his stomach as he walked in the great hall, and saw Hermione. _She looked so beautiful, she looked so ah…_He sighed deeply not knowing that anyone cold hear or see him, all he cared was he could see her, be with her now and forever. His one wish was that he could dance with her all night whenever he felt like. He was going to get his wish tomorrow night.

He crossed to where she was sitting and mumbled a question to her that sounded like a grunt mixed with a mumble. Needless to say Hermione didn't understand a word. Finally she asked, "I'm sorry Ron what was that?" Why did this happen every time he talked to her lately?

"What time did you want to meet to go to the Christmas Ball tomorrow?"

"Oh umm well the Ball starts at 7:00, so why not meet me in the common room at 6:45?"

"Sounds great Hermione see you tomorrow night if not sooner." Ron's ears turned a bright red matching his hair. He turned to walk away when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ron pst Ron meet me in your room in five minutes tell Hermione to be there too." Ron knew that voice it was Harry. Ron turned around again and said "Hermione can I have a chat?"

Five minutes later Ron and Hermione were racing up to the dormitory and suddenly heard Harry's voice. "Hurry up get in the room we need to talk. I need to catch you up on stuff, and I need you to do something for me."

The door slammed shut and Harry took his invisibility cloak off revealing himself to his dear friends. Had it really been four months since they had seen or even heard from Harry. The first thing either of them noticed was that Harry had grown a good six inches again. Hermione was the first to break the silence, in no kind way. "Harry why have you been keeping us in the dark? Do you think you are some how protecting us, by not telling us what Voldermort is up too? Why are you being such a prat thinking that if you don't say anything that we will stop worrying about you? Why are you staying away from us? Its hard enough seeing people we know listed as dead in the Daily Prophet."

Ron was flabbergasted he had seen Hermione mad before but he had never seen her fly off the handle like this that quickly. Harry looked down at his feet as if ashamed that he had ever thought he was right for doing such a thing. Finally he spoke "Hermione I was keeping you in the dark because I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Ron. You two are my best mates; I was a prat for keeping you in the dark I know that now but at the time I thought I was right. No I didn't think that if I didn't tell you what Voldermort and I are up to you would stop worrying. I know you better then that. But that is why I am here it is time that you knew what I have been doing and time that you helped."

Hermione looked shocked as if just now realizing what she had just said. Could it honestly be that Hermione the one person Ron knew that was blunt enough to point out your weaknesses was holding back? Just then something clicked "Help? You need our help, mate? How are we suppose to help you when umm Hermione and I are here at school?"

"That's exactly it Ron you are here at school. This last summer we were tracking down Voldermort's hexocruxes well there are two left the snake being one of them. And there has been a few rumors that there is one here inside Hogwarts itself. That is were you come in. Seeing as I am not a student and that I have no access to many parts of the castle it is up to you."

"Harry you are talking about a castle, it could be anywhere, it could be anything. The castle has so many enchantments we don't even know if we have found all the rooms yet, and we are seventh years."

"Yes I know Hermione but I have limited it down to a two places it could be. The Library and the room of requirement, before you say anything I do not know what it is. Besides who knows the library better then you Hermione? Before Dumbledore died he told me that Voldermort never used the same item twice and that they were things of magical history and importance. Everything except his snake that is. So it is not a diary, a ring, a cup, or a snake because that's his last one. We are looking for something that belonged to Griffindor or Ravenclaw. The Order has made the request that you look for the last hexocruxes. If you either need help or find the hexocrux, Headmistress McGonigal is here and you know were to find her."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if he were crazy could he honestly expect them to find the last hexocruxes without knowing what they were looking for? It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Finally Hermione took a deep breath and said "alright Harry we'll do it. When did you want us to start looking for it?"

"After the new year, the Order want to give you some time to think about what you are looking for and the possibilities of what it could be."

With that Harry pulled his cloak around him and said I have to go and speak to Professor McGonigal before I leave, but if you need to find me talk to McGonigal she knows were to find me. It's not safe to send an owl, but be careful what you say around anyone. Bye!"

With that Harry opened the door and left, leaving Ron and Hermione looking at each other dumbfounded. _Had Harry really just asked them to do what they thought he had? Why them? _"Why us Hermione?"

"Harry trusts us and knows that we will do what we set our minds to. He also knows that we will do it because he is our mate." With that Hermione went to leave and turned around as to say one last thing "Ron I will see you tomorrow evening around 6:45 right?" Her checks turned a brilliant pink that reminded Ron of a rose.

"Right" Ron replied. With that she turned and exited the room.

As Ron drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think _Hermione will be getting dressed up for him Ron, not Victor Krum. She will be doing her hair and makeup for me! She will be dancing with me not some other guy that he would be jealous of._ He fell asleep smiling and knowing that the next night would work out all right.

The next morning there was little time to worry about anything, even before Ron woke up Pig was pounding his arm he had a note tied to his left leg. _Who in the right mind would send an owl this early in the morning on Christmas? _As he untied the note from his leg he recognized Hermione's handwriting,_ what on earth does she want this early in the morning? She's going to change her mind _he thought frantically_. Why didn't she just come and tell me herself. _As he unrolled the parchment he read the words that were unmistakably her writing.

**Ron,**

**I wanted to be the first one to tell you Merry Christmas. I hope that you slept well last night, to tell you the truth I didn't sleep a wink. I mean after Harry visiting last night and giving us that chore well I guess it wasn't Harry it was the Order. How could I sleep after that? Who in their right mind would give that assignment to us? I would think they would have someone more trained in the dark arts that could deal with it. Or someone in the order I mean its not like they can't get in here and can't see the same things we see. Especially since it's the room of requirement and library. **

**Anyways back on track, sorry about that as I'm sure you are now busy with your yearly Christmas gifts from your family and friends I hope that you will notice that there is one missing from amongst your pile. (Mine) **Ron glanced at the pile at the end of his bed. In fact there was no present from her.

**That is because you have to work for it this year. I know in years past I have given you planners and things of that nature but I thought that since you are doing just splendid on your own that you might not need it this year. Yes a great disappointment I know. This year you have truly earned your Christmas present more then I even thought possible. You have been doing wonderfully in your lessons this year. I am very proud of you.**

**Ron I was hoping that you could meet me down in the common room in 3 minutes. I have a few reasons for this, yes I know I could have brought you this letter my self but this way was a little bit funnier and I know Pig will make sure you are awake plus I didn't get blamed for waking you up! Sorry about that.**

**Thank you. See you at 8:35.**

**Hermione**

Ron looked at his clock he was late; he was late to meet Hermione the one person he never wanted to disappoint or keep waiting for that matter. With that he grabbed his robe and ran down the stairs two at a time until he reached Griffindor common room. He glanced around not the common room and at fist glance it seemed to be empty, she had given up on him and returned to her room. Then he saw her it was Hermione. _Was it possible that anyone could look so beautiful in their robe as she did standing there next to the fire?_ Slowly he approached her, the fire's light radiating off her beautiful face.


	3. The ball

"So Hermione what's up with Pig this morning?"

"It got you out of bed didn't it?"

"I guess your right but why did you want to see me and was it really necessary to send Pig?"

" Well one reason was to give you your Christmas present, two was to ask you a question, and thirdly to see you." She blushed slightly as she finished speaking.

"Okay…" Ron stumbled. "So shoot what's on your mind?" Slowly Ron moved to the couch and sat there looking at her. _Even when she's a mess she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

"Well first off here is your Christmas present." She handed him a book. Slowly he read the title, 101 things Canon fans don't know but should.

"Thank you," Ron said sincerely, as he thumbed through the pages. He couldn't wait to read this book.

"Secondly Ron, why do you want to go to this ball with me? You haven't even touched me since that night we snogged each other."

Ron turned a brilliant red as soon as the words escaped her lips, had she just asked what he thought she ahad. "Well about that Hermione…"

He was interrupted when Hermione pressed on "Ron I know that, we... well that wasn't suppose to happen but it did and I'm asking because I need to know why you want to go to the ball with me."

"Fine Hermione" Ron was yelling he had lost all patience he had which was a common thing when it came to Hermione. But then again it was a short drive for him, she was just always driving him nuts. "I asked you because I like you and every time I see you with another bloke I get green with envy. Satisfied?" With that he stomped back up to his dormitory were he knew he was only safe until she was ready to talk, or until she realized what he had said. In not the same words or so many he had said, "I love you." But it was now up to her to interpret his words however she wanted.

He sat down on his bed looking from the book Hermione had given him to the rest of the presents were they lay still untouched. Slowly he opened the books cover thumbing the hard cover. Sighing deeply debating with himself wiether of not Hermione had infact interpreted his meaning, just then he realized there was a note tucked on the inside cover. He unfolded the page not knowing or even thinking what it could be.

**Ron,**

**I feel I need to explain a few things before I go any further I know I am to strong willed sometimes. That has a tendency of not only getting me into trouble but others also. I speak my mind, which is not always a good thing. You know how I can get; you've had to deal with it for seven years now. It has been the reason for most of our rows. Those rows brought so much sadness and depression and anger between us. Speaking my mind is one of my worst weaknesses but it has a tendency of hurting others as well. Many times its you.**

**I feel last night was one of these moments; I spoke for both of us when it really wasn't my place to do so. I am deeply sorry if I got you into something that you didn't want to be involved in. Please forgive me.**

**Now about the book, during our last Hogsmead trip I saw this and it suddenly shouted your name. You know "Ron needs me buy me I'm perfect for him. Ron is who needs me." (I hate when they enchanted the signs to know your thoughts before you do. Don't you?) Anyways I hope you enjoy it and that you find in useful and fun.**

**Fact number 54 is pretty cool. I mean did you honestly know that the Canons original team couldn't win a single game until their keeper got a bludger to the face that knocked him out for two hours. When he became conscious he was unstoppable. Pretty cool huh?**

**Well anyways I hope that you enjoy it and I am very excited about the Christmas ball tonight so I will see you then.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

Ron read the words over and over again. Every time finding something new, a new meaning, a new word but each time hoping beyond hope that those last words meant the same. "Love Hermione" well how could he not love her but was it possible that she felt the same.

Just then a gentle knock came at the door. As he opened it he saw a shy looking Hermione "look Ron I'm sorry, I am exasperating I know I just wanted to know. Like I said I speak my mind and I really am sorry."

She was unable to finish when Ron leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft, gentle and quick but full of meaning nonetheless. She loved him and he loved her. Tonight was going to be wonderful because they would be together with no hidden secrets. With that Hermione turned and left leaving Ron totally staggered. _Why does she do that to me? Every time. _

It was hours later that Ron was finally getting ready for the ball, slowly he slipped into his new dress clothes that Fred and George had so generously given him. Ron still didn't understand the nature of the gift but they had insisted on him having them none the less. All day he had been thinking about that kiss. What had they both meant by it? He knew what he had meant but what about her? For she had in fact kissed him back.

As much as he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but compare it to Lavender. _Hermione won that contest by a long shot._ Lavender just snogged for the heck of it Hermione was full of fire and passion. Why had he ever been so daft as to think that he could get Hermione through jealousy? That was the only reason he had gone with Lavender, he had thought that Hermione would come running to him after awhile. Boy was he wrong. Okay so he was also trying to pay her back for the whole Mr. Krummy pants ordiel.

Just then he looked in the mirror. _Bloody hell I look good. If I look this good I can't imagine what she looks like She is getting ready for ME! _Ron jumped with excitement,he looked at the clock, and he had three minutes. _Three minutes no _he wanted to be early he wanted to she her come down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory for Ginny and Hermione were getting ready together. Was that a girl thing? Ron took one last look and ran down the stairs, in hope that he wasn't to late.

Much to Ron's delight when he got there she wasn't down yet. _Yes!_ He started to pace what was he going to do, or say when he saw her. Just then he saw a lavender hemline descending the stairs could it be, yes it could. No it was Ron's kid sister Ginny. Wow she looked good, for his kid sister of course. _Had it really only been last year that Ginny had truly been happy with the one person she truly loved, Harry?_ She smiled at Ron "she's on her way down." Ron knew all to well how Ginny yearned for Harry once again.

"Thanks sis, you look good." Suddenly a look appeared on Ginny's face a look that only appeared when she was thinking of Harry.

"Not to shabby yourself. Knock her dead." Winking Ginny left Ron wondering what he had gotten himself into. With that Ron's insides suddenly turned to knots what would he say? How would she look? Suddenly a dark red hemline started descending the stairs. _Could this be her? _Hermione appeared before him wearing a spaggetti strap wine red dress that only inhanced her figure.

"You look so…" for some reason he couldn't say beautiful no matter how hard he tried, "like a berry" he finally finished. Hermione sneered at Ron. Yet Ron had no idea why, was it something he said? Had he said it wrong, he had only said one thing so far and it was already wrong? Tonight was going to be a disaster. Maybe he should end it now before he got in over his head. No he would never forgive himself.

Slowly they descended the stairs together arm in arm, Ron grinning from ear to ear and matching his hair in shades of red. Suddenly he realized that they were almost to the great hall, _why did Hermione have to look so beautiful. And that dress wow what a view._ At that thought Ron wanted to kick himself in the head he was being such a prat. Yes he should look at Hermione but not at her chest! But if she hadn't wanted him to look wouldn't she have worn different dress robes?_ I can't let her catch me looking_ he secretly ordered himself.

The great hall was enchanted to snow and there were icicles hanging down the walls Ron new that Hermione thought it looked beautiful. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah" was all Hermione said.

Ron was glad for an excuse to be himself food always did that to him no matter what it was. To tell you the truth all Ron tasted tonight was saw dust, why was Hermione's presence so different tonight? Was it because she looked so different or was it because they were in fact on thier first offiale date? It seemed like every time they ate together lately he couldn't taste anything other then saw dust, ever since they had snogged. Why had snogging her changed everything? Dinner ended and the music started Ron wanted everything to ask her to dance but how could he with her looking that way. Ron tried several times but all he got out was "wi..."

He just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Slowly couples moved onto the floor swaying with the music. Hermione gazed dreamely at the dancing couples wishing she was among them. Ron felt a sudden swift kick in the pants fallowed by a hushed whisper saying only "ask her to dance mate."

All at once Ron knew that Harry once again was meddling with Ron's love life and for once he was thankful for it. _But was there another reason for his presence here tonight?_ Ron pushed the thought out before he could dwell on it for to long and crossed the table to where Hermione sat and said, "Would you like to dance?" Hermione's smile was enough of a yes for Ron. Hand in hand they slowly moved onto the dance floor. As they started to sway with the music Ron was surprised that time seemed to go by so quickly. Song after song they swayed. _She smells so good. Wow she looks so beautiful and she is in my arms tonight. Tonight she is mine. _Ron pulled Hermione in closer hoping beyond hope that she would sense his need to feel her with him. Thankfully she glided towards him with out any of her questioning looks and they molded into one anothers arms. Occasionally he would catch himself looking straight down, each time he would yell at himself for looking at her chest again!

The spell was broken instantly between them when Ginny came running over demanding that she needed to talk to Hermione now in the bathroom. _What is it with girls and talking in the bathroom or even going to the bathroom in groups? Could they not do their business on their own?_ Whatever the case it took Hermione from him, which saddened him slightly.

Not really knowing why Ron felt a sense of disappointment as she left, he watched her walk away he looked at her perfect body and wished he had the nerve to simply tell her that he loved her. He would, tonight if the mood returned to the way it was. Ron walked over to the refreshment table and got some punch hoping that it as of yet had not been spiked. It did taste a little funny but refreshing none the less. "Pst Ron, I think Ginny knows I'm here."

Ron simply whispered back "of course she does she still loves you mate. She always knows when your around."

Authors note- How do you like it so far? Please read and review. For those that want the adventure to start patience it will begin soon.


	4. hour of confessions

It was thenthat Ron saw Hermione walking towards him. When she reached him she grabbed his had and said "will you go on a walk with me?"

Who in their right mind would turn down a walk with her, tonight of all nights? "Yes Hermione I would love to go on a walk with you." Leaving Harry to his own problems and to think of what he had just been told they walked until they reached the castle entrance doors, and out onto the grounds. "Hermione you must be cold, I mean you only have two straps for sleeves." Hermione smiled at least he was trying. Graciously she took his coat and draped it over her shoulders. They continued walking on the newly fallen snow, hand in hand.

"Ginny wanted to talk to me about Harry. She swore she saw him tonight. She still loves him Ron, she always has. I know you know that but I think you also know something about Harry. I need to know what it is."

"Hermione, Harry is here he kicked me because I hadn't asked you to dance yet and then asked me if Ginny had seen him. I never got a chance to ask why he was here but I am sure it has to do with Ginny. He loves her too but is afraid of getting hurt and hurting her."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"What do you mean by that Hermione?" Ron asked a little to self-defensive then what was intended. The meaning started to register.

"Ron tell me now how exactly do you feel about me?"

Ron was shocked at her forwardness, she was never this forward.He had planned on telling her but not like this, he started to mumble then figured he might as well tell her the truth. "Hermione when we first met I hated you." This wasn't how he wanted to start but pressed on figuring there was not point backing out now. "Then that hate turned to friendship. We have been mates for a long time, yes we've had our rows thats what friends do, but we are friends nonetheless. It was our fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with that git Victor Krum" Ron held his hand up to quiet her protests and pressed on. "I realized there might be something more. I was a prat to you because I was jealous. Hermione I loved you then and I still love you today."

Hermione looked astonished she stood there for a while just contemplating what he had said. Finally she spoke "I knew there was something other then friendship there but I never thought it possible that you felt the same." Ron didn't hear the rest of what she said _did she just say what I thought she said "felt the same"_ when he finally realized she was still talking she simply said the words he had wanted so much to hear "Ronald Weasley I love you, I always have."

With that he pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips. The music started to drift through the walls. Ron heard the words to Chances are. _Was fate helping along tonight?_ Slowly they began to sway to the haunting notes and words that Ron knew he would never forget, okay so in truth maybe he would, but the memory of this moment would linger for many years to come. The words of the song began to register he realized that the song spoke of their own journey to this moment tonight.

All the rules of logic don't apply  
I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made meFeel so at ease  
I remember all your grace and your style

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me

Chances are I'll see you  
In my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met

Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met  
And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And the morning I'll be longing for the night  
For the night.

Ron bent his head and kissed her again. This time the kiss spoke for itself. With every passing second it became more passionate and more meaningful. They stopped swaying and enveloped their whole selves into the kiss. Their arms crept around each other and their love for one another embodied each other both mind and soul. When they finally broke apart many minutes later, they simply smiled at one another. They both knew that they could never look at one another in the same way ever again. Ron finally spoke, "You must be cold, you wana go inside, back to the ball or somewhere?"

"Yes I would love to go back to the ball. I am really enjoying myself tonight Ron."

"Are you sure its not the snogging your enjoying Hermione?" Ron answered with a smirk.

"Okay so that does help but I really am enjoying myself." With that they walked back into the great hall arms completely around each other at this point Ron didn't care if anyone saw him tonight for he was with Hermione. The one person that he truly loved and cared about, and better yet she knew it. As they swayed to the songs Ron knew that no matter what the New Year brought that they would have each other._ We have a mission together I will be able so protect her._ Was all he could think of when he considered the mission the Order had given them. But he was trying so hard not to think of anything but Hermione and himself.

Finally the band stood to make an announcement. "We are about to play the last song for the night. As is tradition it is a slow song. After the song is over I have been asked to request that the prefects stay and help clean up the Head boys and girls are suppose to make sure everyone goes straight to there common rooms seeing that it is after hours." With that the music intoxicated the dancers and slowly the music died away.

The great hall burst into applause at the end of another great ball. Ron turned to Hermione "well I guess we better go make sure everyone makes it back alright."

"Yeah I guess your right." They walked back to the common room, Ron secretly hoping that it would still be empty when they reached it. He wanted so desperately to lean over and kiss her. But he didn't know how she felt about him kissing her that often or in public.

But his hope was crushed when he got nudged in the side. When he looked over there was no one standing there and he knew all to well that it was Harry under his invisibility cloak once again. Ron was getting aggravated with him. Getting him to ask Hermione to dance was one thing but he needed to butt out of his bloody love life. "What" he said a little to loud.

Hermione looked over slightly puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

"I know, we have a hidden common friend that is meddling in my personal affairs again."

"Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you in Ron's room ASAP." With that Harry disappeared or rather was completely silent. Finally when Ron and Hermione made it to Ron's room half an hour later they found Harry sitting on the bed his head in his hands. "Oy mate what's up?" Asked Ron as he entered the room. Harry looked up to find his two best mates standing before him.

"Well I need some advice," started Harry. "Its about…"

"Ginny" interrupted Hermione. "She still loves you, you know."

"Actually I didn't know. I was hoping that those feelings were still there but I knew that there was a possibility that she had moved on to some one else. And I thought it was unfair to hope."

"Mate." Ron started then looked at Hermione and decided to let her take the lead.

"Harry, that shows how much you understand girls. Ginny has always had feelings for you. She cares more for you then any other person in her life. There never was anyone else. Yes she was heart broken when you broke it off with her last year but she understood that you were trying to protect her. Harry you need to understand she is not a little girl. You and Ron need to stop treating her like one. She loves you more today then she did then."

She pressed on "It is truly up to you Harry to decide how you feel about her and what you are going to do about her feelings. Are you going to simply ignore her love like Ron and I have for so many years or are you going to chase love and hope that it can over come all obstacles? What ever you decide please be considerate of her feelings." Ron was astonished he had never heard Hermione talk this way about anything in his life. She was so full of spirit and energy he thought she would burst. _What was it about girls when they talked of romance and love?_ Harry stood and looked at both of them, smiling. They sat looking at one another in silence for what seemed like an hour to Ron.

Harry broke the silence, "I know that Voldermort is out trying to kill me but if Ginny will take me as I am then I am willing to take a leap of faith. Nothing worth having is ever easy, Hermione you taught me that. Things will change I mean look how the summer has changed all of us. But if we stick together we can accomplish anything. Ron I love your sister and if she will have me back I plan to make her mine forever."

Ron was flabbergasted "Um mate what exactly do you mean by that? You know 'mine forever'?"

"Ron I am going to ask her to marry me." At that both Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet dumbfounded jaws dropped.

"Wow are you sure you are ready for that? It is a huge step you know," whispered Hermione.

"I know Hermione but I am ready. I am sick of telling myself that I am not good enough for her and that I can never have her. I now know that she still loves me and that I do have that chance. Love chooses you, not the other way around.

Hermione I need you to go get Ginny for me, I must speak to her tonight, before I change my mind. Please go I must speak with her." With that Hermione turned to retrieve Ginny from the girls dormitory.

Soon as she was gone Ron turned to his best mate and said, "Are you crazy Harry?"

"I think I am Ron, crazy in love. There has not been a day that I don't wish I hadn't been a selfish prat and wish that I could change what I did; I wish I could rewind time. I have loved her for more years then I care to share."

Ron's jaw dropped could it be that Harry knew exactly how Ron had felt all these years and just not told him. _How had Harry hid this from him? How could Harry like his kid sister, like her enough to marry her?_ "You know my mom will not exactly like the whole idea. She'll say that you are rushing into things because of Voldermort." Ron never had a chance to finish because just then the door slammed open.

Ginny standing in the doorway still in her dress robes but apparently she had been getting ready for bed. Her face was ghostly white with the lack of make up not helping her complexion. Hermione was the first to speak "If either of you need Ron or I, we will be down stairs." Ron didn't have a chance to protest before Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the room closing the door behind them. "They deserve this moment to be private."

"Can I at least use an extendable ear?" Hermione was shocked and furious the fury showing in her eyes.

"Ron, Ginny is going to hear for the first time how Harry really feels about her. If you were in her shoes would you want someone listening in on the conversation? Besides extendable ears don't work in Hogwarts." _Hermione was right that he would never want Ginny to walk in on him telling Hermione how he truly felt._

"Your right, Ginny maybe my kid sister but she deserves her privacy. I would never want her walking in on me telling you that I love you." His checks flushed once again allowing his face to matching his hair. He did that so often lately yet he didn't know why. Suddenly Hermione swept her hand behind his neck and pulled ever slightly until there lips touched.

Hermione broke away and whispered to him "would you want your sister to be a part of this?" Ron knew she was right, she was always right; he knew she was right the first time. _Why can't she just shut up and kiss me?_

"Ron? What are we exactly?"

Ron looked at Hermione and once again pulled her close "you are my Hermione." Hermione's face fell she had been hoping for girlfriend. Suddenly Ron saw her face and tried again, "we are dear mates and I am a git for not telling you my feelings sooner. Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?"

At this her heart soared "YES! Yes Ron I will be your girlfriend."He grabbed her waist pulled her off the ground and spun her in circles. When he stopped a few seconds later he bent his head towards her, before he could kiss her again Ginny entered the common room hand in hand with Harry.


	5. Letters

"Guys can we speak to you up stairs please" Ron knew that when Ginny said things in that way the out come was generally not pretty. Grudgingly he returned to his room. As the door once again closed Ginny spoke, "I know that Harry spoke with you guys before he spoke to me but I want to know how long you have known that our feelings were mutual? Ron why do you insist on protecting me when it is I that can do the best bogie bat hex at Hogwarts? I'm not a child anymore I am of age and I can take care of myself in love and war. Harry has asked me to be his wife and I have said yes but it is under one condition. Ron I want your permission, I don't care about mum and dad's permission but I do care about yours. Your my big brother I have always listened to you even if I didn't fallow through with your advice."

There was silence in the room for quite awhile as things set in. _Ginny is going to marry Harry my best mate. What else could I want in life Harry and I will be brothers. What will mum think? _"Ron?" Ginny screamed. He was pulled back to the real world.

Slowly he heard himself, say "Ginny you know I would give you my blessing to marry Harry I can't argue with that. The real question is how are you going to convince mum?" With that the room filled with happy cheering and laughter. There was going to be a wedding in the near future.

Hermione was already starting with the questions "when are you going to marry? Where will it be held? Who is invited? Who are your bridesmaids?" If Ron listened to all the questions she was popping out he knew that he would go insane.

All he could do was tell Harry "congratulations mate." They stayed up late into the night knowing that tomorrow the whole family would know. Ron couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Harry, so many times he had wished that he could ask Hermione the same question but how could he knowing that they had just asked her to be his girlfriend. How could he ever hope that she could be more to him then that?

Finally around 2 o'clock Ron and Hermione slipped out leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves. As they walked hand in hand down to the common room Hermione spoke "Ron why did it take you so long to ask me out?"

"To be honest I was a git, I was so worried you'd say no." Hermione just smiled a soft smile of reassurance and suddenly Ron knew that nothing could come between them.

"Ron why are you so protective of me?"

Ron was a little embaressed and yet he knew the importance of being honest with her. "Hermione this past summer when we were hunting down the hexocruxes I was so afarid that you would get hurt. Then when we found one in the orphanage near your house, and you were nearly killed I vowed that if it was with in my power I would never let anything happen to you."

Hermione sighed deeply "this past summer changed us all, it made us all mature more then we even thought possible. I do wish things had happened differently but I am glad that we have grown closer together." They talked for a few more hours but found themselves too tired to carry on. The next thing they knew they were waking up the next morning. Ron was the first to wake, realizing that he had never gone to bed last night, looking at his side he realized Hermione hadn't either. _How long have we been sleeping like this my arm around her? I like this!_ She started to stir and turned to look at him.

"Good morning sunshine what time is it?"

"No idea Hermione." was all Ron could bring himself to say with out wishing she would go back to sleep so he could watch her once again. _How many nights have I wished to look at her face as she slept? How many nights have I wanted to hold her in my arms? I finally got that wish._

Finally Hermione rose and said, "We better go check on Ginny and Harry."

"Yeah your right lets go." Slowly they ascended the stairs not really in any hurry to disturb the happy couple. _Had Harry stayed all night? S_lowly they openedthe door to Ron's room and much to their surprise they found Ginny and Harry much like they had been down stairs. They stood at the doorway smiling and once again returned down stairs not wanting to intrude.

Some time later Ginny came down stairs smiling. "He had to leave, had something to do for the Order ya know." Ron and Hermione smiled as they looked at her. She was so happy that nothing seemed to bother her.

"So sis have you sent an owl to mum yet?" Ron asked.

"Actually I was hoping that you guys would read it before I send it. Make sure things are how they should be ya know." Slowly she handed over the parchment smiling weekly.

**Dear mum and dad,**

**These past few nights have changed my life again! Before you start worrying nothing dangerous happened. Mum I have finally given in to my feelings. I realize that I love Harry and that nothing can change that no matter what happened. I know that this is not the best time to give in to my feelings but the fact is last night Harry came to visit me. He has asked me to be his wife. I have agreed.**

**Before you get all bent out of shape Mum we have known each other since, well it seems like forever so we are NOT rushing into this, as you like to claim people do lately. We are not doing this because of you-know-who. We are doing this because we love each other.**

**I will be finishing school, Harry feels that even though I am of age that I should do all I can to learn things that I might one day need. I will not be in any more danger then I am now by marrying him. I am hoping that you support me and I want to let you know that even if you don't I am going to marry Harry because I love him, and he loves me.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ginny**

Hermione and Ron looked shocked. Had Ginny actually just written this letter? "Ginny, mum's going to send you a howler you know."

"Probably but she can just deal. I am doing this because I love Harry, I am old enough to make decisions for my self and she knows that." She simply smiled and asked "Ron can I barrow Pig? For a short trip to the Burrow?"

"Yeah go for it." With that she zipped out the portrait hole, heading to the owlery.

Sure enough not to long after the three of them had reached the great hall for breakfast pig came flying through the window. Not with a red envelope that Ron had predicted but a pink roll of parchment. Pig landed gracefully in front of Ginny and bent his leg toward her so that she could untie the parchment from around it. "I didn't think mum would reply so quickly." Slowly she unrolled the parchment. She looked like tears were near the exit but why? _What had mum said?_

Slowly Ginny handed the parchment to Ron and Hermione.

**Ginny,**

**Your father and I received your owl this morning, I do understand that you are old enough to make the decision on your own but please do not rush into anything. As you know a life with Harry would not be an easy one but I am sure one you are willing to try. I know better then to try and persuade you out of this. I haven't been able to do that since you were five but please do what you feel best.**

**I know you feel you don't need your father's and my permission for this, Bill didn't ask but it would mean a lot to your father if Harry asked him before you do anything drastic. Let me know what you decide and if you have decided on a date yet. We need to go to Diagon alley soon, to look at white dress robes. Anyways please know that what ever you decide I will support you and that I will be here for you. I think of Harry as another son so I cannot argue with the person you want to marry.**

**Owl me when you decide.**

**Mum**

Ron was shocked. _How could mum be so optimistic about this when she had been so set against Bill and Phelm? True she had known Harry longer but honestly her arguments had been there rushing into it. Why had she not been upholding the argument with Ginny?_ Ron felt horrible that he was thinking this way but he knew that secretly he wanted Mum to yell at her and forbid her to marry for at least another year. He had wanted to be the next one married but how could he be such a prat when she was marring his best mate?

A week passed without another mention of Ginny, the wedding, Harry, or the assignment that Ron and Hermione had been given until one day Hermione and Ron were resting on the couch in the common room. The students were not coming back until the next day so the common room was still empty, Hermione bent over and asked Ron "Hey have you been thinking about the hexocruxes?"

"Yeah I have actually. I wonder if Dumbledore was completely right when he said there were five hexocruxes." Hermione was totally shocked had she just heard what she thought she had? "Hear me out before you jump to any conclusions Hermione. Okay if you take the word Hexocruxes what is your first thought?"

"Voldermort and dark magic." Ron rolled his eyes this was obviously not what he had wanted for an answer.

"Well my first thought is hex which means six sided. So what if Voldermort himself was another hexocrux? Or what if he had planted his sixth hexocrux? I know it's a horrible thought but just what if. I mean Dumbledore also said that Voldermort when slicing himself left it with something of magical value and no one has ever survived a death curse, except Harry. Harry stripped Voldermort of his powers what if, just what if he had accidentally made an additional hexocrux out of Harry unknown to either of them?" Hermione was so shocked yet she knew Ron had a point what if.

"Ron I think you need to talk to McGonigal."

"But I don't want to its just a what if."

"Well Harry's "just a what if" turned out to be right last year when it came to Malfoy did it not?" Ron knew Hermione was right but he didn't want to give in. He wanted to be the right one for once but he knew that this was not the time so he agreed to tell McGonigal.

When Ron had finished telling McGonigal the look upon her face was pure shock. _Have I said something that I shouldn't of?_ Finally she spoke "Mr. Weasley do you realize what you are saying?"

"Not really professor."

"Well I like you have been worried about the number of hexocruxes. But you are also thinking that the connection between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Mr. Potter is more then a transfer of powers."

Yes professor but do you know what the prophecy that Voldermort wanted said?" She shivered involuntarily as he said this name.

"No Mr. Weasley since I am not parts of that prophesy I do not know what it said."

"Well Dumbledore is the one that heard it to begin with and he told Harry what it said. Harry in turn confided in us, it says that one may not live while the other is still alive. Don't you see Voldermort went to kill Harry to stop the prophesy from being fulfilled and in turn lost his powers that night is it not possible that he could have lost a piece of himself and not know it as well?"

"I suppose you are right Mr. Weasley. I shall see what I can find out and let you know one way or the other. Thank you for your time. "

Ron and Hermione left professor McGonigal office hand in hand wishing they knew more then they did at that moment in time. They thought that they should know more then possibilities, unfortunately that's all they did know. _Is this how Harry felt last year not really knowing if Malfoy was a death eater or were he went only knowing that he was doing something and up to no good? _

"Ron do you really think that its possible for Voldermort to have, you know transferred part of himself into Harry?"

"I don't really know, I mean I wouldn't think so but no one really knows what happened that night. It's the best guess that I have. " The rest of their walk was in quiet and Ron secretly hoped that he could think of something to say. Finally they reached the common room, and Ron spoke "Hermione, I'm worried about Harry. I'm afraid that things will turn out for the worst, I don't want Ginny or anyone else to get hurt."

"I know what you mean. Ginny deserves the best, I like you don't want her or anyone else to get hurt." She looked longingly into his eyes "Ron I don't know what I would do without you, I don't want you get hurt either." They embraced not wanting anything to separate them.

"Hermione I know how you feel." Ron bent his head down and gently kissed her forehead.


	6. New Years confessions

The next day was New Years Eve and the students would be returning to Hogwarts. Which in turn meant that Ron and Hermione would start their search for the remaining hexocruxes. Ron was looking forward to spending the time with Hermione but not looking forward to the task at hand. Hermione had been silent all day. Ron thought it was because she was worried about Harry. Ron knew there was nothing he could say or do to help her feel any better at the moment. So many times in the past year Harry had mentioned the lost of Dumbledore but could it be possible that this would be a time that Harry would need his help more then ever? Dumbledore had been more then a mentor, a guide, and a teacher. He had been a friend, a friend that could not be replaced by anything or anyone. A friend that had left a void that had left nothing but memories.

Finally the silence was broken when Hermione spoke. "Ron, what do you think the hexocruxes that we are suppose to be looking for is?"

"I don't know but how are we suppose to know it when we find it?"

"Ron do you remember what Dumbledore told Harry the night he umm well the night they went after the hexocrux?"

"Something about traces."

"Yes he said that magic even the most advanced leaves traces."

"So Hermione how are we suppose to find these 'traces' of magic?"

"I'm still working on that I really don't know." With that she bolted towards the opposite direction, headed to the library no doubt. Ron continued on his way up to Griffindor tower wondering what the next hexocrux could be. _The locket, the ring, the Hufflepuff goblet, something of Griffindor or Ravenclaw, the snake, and the diary. We are looking for the something of Griffindor or Ravenclaw's, what could it be? _Just then a wonderful thought popped into Ron's head silently he thought _accio Hermione's Hogwarts a History. _If there was any place that had a hint of any kind this would be it. Hermione's book came flying towards him; Ron caught it and headed to his room ready to read. Ron was ready for a long night of reading for he was determined to know what artifact might have in fact been used for the next hexocrux. _What can it be?_ When he lay on his bed and opened the front cover to prepare to read the door slammed open. "What the?" Yelled Ron, as he rolled off his bed with a loud "Don't do that!" Slowly he peered over the top of his bed watching Hermione stand their _wow she looks like an angle _he thought to himself sheepishly.

Hermione was giving Ron a quizzical look and asked "what are you doing up here?"

"I um... was going to read, I borrowed your book."

"Oh ok, well I have found something out. I have been in the library and I found something out."

_No joke your always in the library why would now be any different?_ Ron knew that he needed to be nice so instead of voicing his thoughts he said "Really? What did you find?"

"Well I found this book." For the first time Ron realized that Hermione was in fact caring a book. "I checked it out years ago but I remember how it talks about the founders and there most treasured object and their lives."

"Hey that's what I was looking for in your Hogwarts a History."

"Um Ron it wouldn't be in there Hogwarts a History is about the building andthe enchantments not the founders."

"Oh" Ron started to blush he was trying to help really he was but when it came to books Ron just didn't know anything compared to Hermione. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and sat down and started flipping through the pages. Hermione got a look that she always got when she was reading a book that she loved.

"Ah here it is Ron. Slytherin was always noted for his ring that he felt was the greatest gift God had given him. His wife was always seen with a single locket around her neck that apparently she never took off until the day she died.

Hufflepuff was always boasting about her goblet that apparently she always carried around with her no matter what. This goblet is said to have magical powers beyond comprehension that could only be used for good."

"Yeah until Voldermort got a hold of it then he twisted those powers to evil" Ron smirked.

Hermione gave him a dirty look. If anyone knew better the powers that cup had held it was Hermione. It had been the Hexocrux that was in fact hidden in the old orphanage that was just down the road from her own home. That hexocrux had almost killed her and that was when Ron realized that he would die if Hermione ever got hurt.

"Anyways, Griffindor was noted for his sword and the hilt of it has powers beyond comprehension. Hum."

"What is it Hermione."

"Did you know that the sorting hat belonged to Griffindor as well?"

"No I didn't how in the bloody…." Ron stopped when he saw Hermione's eyes she always hated it when he swore more so lately since they started dating. "How do you expect that the hat has survived so long?" Ron finally finished and turned to look at her. Hermione had started pacing the floor. Ron really did hate when she did this but today she looked so cute he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not sure but I am positive that they are not hexocruxes."

"Why do you say that Hermione?"

"Well every student that has been through Hogwarts has had that sorting hat placed on their head and yet nothing has happened to them has it?"

"Well no one except Percy, stupid git." Hermione smiled slightly at this she knew how Percy had in fact refused to even attend his brothers wedding. She thought that the refusal was what finally caused his mother to stop hoping that he would ever come back.

"I really doubt that the Sorting hat did that though, the sword both Dumbledore and Harry have held it and nothing has happened to them. So that leaves something of Ravenclaw's doesn't it? Well Ravenclaw" Hermione scanned the pages flipping from one page to the next "Ravenclaw was always seen with her walking staff that was silver with a ruby top also with great powers of good and was always boasting about her globe of the earth."

"Interesting if I do say so myself " Ron chided.

"Ron I think that our best bet is in the Room of requirement."

"But how are we going to get in we don't know what the person was thinking when they hid it there!"

"Well last year Harry wanted to hide 'the princes' potions book do you remember what he said?"

"Nope. Do you?"Hermione smiled. Ron shouldn't be surprised of course she remebered she always remembered.

"He said he needed a place to hide it. That is our first place to look." So it was set the next day lessons resumed but during there free periods Ron and Hermione would start cleaning up the room of requirement in search of Ravenclaw's staff or globe. Yes it was going to take along time but that just meant that he got to spend all that time with Hermione.

The next morning Ron was awake before the sun rose he so wanted to see Hermione and yet he knew that he could not cross the hall to her room without waking all of Griffindor. Silently sitting in the windowsill embodied by moonlight looking at the door yearning to hold her to have her in his arms once more. _Hermione why can't you be hear? I need you; I need to hold you in my arms._ Just as Ron finished thinking a knock came to his door. _Who could that be?_ Slowly Ron left his seat in the moonlight and opened the door. To his utter amazement it was her it was Hermione.

Ron even in the moonlight could tell Hermione was blushing. _Had she not intended on his answering the door?_ "Hermione?"

"Ron, sorry to wake you I just had a thought or rather a feeling I don't really know which that I needed to come talk to you." _I was just thinking that I needed to talk to her, is it possible that I willed her here?_

"What did you mean by thought or feeling?" Hermione walked in to the room and sat in the windowsill allowing herself to bask in the moonlight.

"Well, it was like I heard your voice in my head."

"Is that possible or are you just hearing things?"

"Ron I'm serious." _So in fact he had willed her there he had wanted it so badly that he had somehow communicated that to her. _

He looked at her face so worried and yet so cute. "Hermione is it possible that you just couldn't sleep?"

"Well yes but you couldn't sleep either or you wouldn't be awake."

"No I have been up for a couple of hours. If you would like your more then welcome to stay. If you would like to get some sleep I understand."

Hermione turned to face him "Ron, you know I would rather stay with you." She cupped her hand behind his head and gently pulled his head towards hers.

A simple kiss had communicated more then a simple desire it had given way to a new ray of hope. Slowly Ron and Hermione sat in the windowsill, encircled in their love for one another. Cuddling under a small blanket the two of them lay there watching the snowfall like a blanket desiring to cover the land. Some time before three and five in the morning they drifted off to sleep, still holding on to one another.

When morning finally came Ron found himself wishing the night would come again. He had longed to watch Hermione sleep, to hold and protect her. The way they had slept last night, nothing could come between them. Hermione began to stir; she opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh yeah sorry about that."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Hermione." Ron smiled wiping the mat of hair out of Hermione's eyes. They just sat looking at one another and at the new fallen snow.

"Hey Ron can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot Hermione."

"Anything?" She probed.

"Yes anything," Ron spoke a little skeptically.

"How long have you loved me?"

"What" Ron blurted out?

"Exactly what I said, how long have you loved me?"

Ron thought for a moment then looked into her beautiful brown eyes that lay there gazing up at him. "Well as you know I have been a coward and a git were it comes to my feelings are concerned. I'm not exactly sure where the admiration turned to love."

"Oh" was all Hermione said. Ron could hear the disappointment in her voice she wanted an answer.

"I think it all started our second year, when you got petrified. I was so afraid of losing you that I barely left your side. Then when the fourth year rolled around and you went to the Yule ball with that prat Victor Krum."

"You were jealous of Victor?"

"Yes, more then you will ever know. Yet I thought you knew how I felt when you yelled at me that night. When you asked me to ask you next time there was a ball. And now I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my girlfriend." Hermione's eyed shone with emotion.

"Well for me it was slightly different. Do you remember the first day on the train, when you tried to turn Scabbers yellow?"

"Yeah sure what about it?"

"That was when I first started loving you." Hermione sat up and turned to look at Ron. "I have been trying to convince myself ever since that you didn't feel the same. There were moments that I thought maybe, but then you would shut me out again."

"We were both gits for waiting this long to speak our true feelings. We could have had so much time together." Ron took a deep sigh in regret _why had he been filled with worries of rejection?_ If only he had voiced his feelings sooner they might have been able to share so much more time.

Hermione smiled as she gazed out the window longing to become one with the snow. Suddenly she jumped to her feet ran to the door and shouted over her shoulder, "get dressed I'll meet you in the common room." Five minutes later Hermione was waiting in the common room cloak and mittens in hand. Ron slowly descended the stairs holding his coat and gloves.

"So Hermione were are we going? Hagrids?"

"You'll find out." she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the portrait hole before he could protest. Slowly they stepped out side in what felt like nothingness. Hermione smiled, bent down picked up a small amount of snow. Quickly she formed it into a ball and threw it into the air, allowing it to hit Ron Square in the face.

Ron was in complete shock he was caught so off guard. All Ron could do was stand there and gape at her. When the initial shock wore off Ron scooped snow and flung it back in retaliation. Snow balls began to zoom in every which way both hitting and missing there targets. Somewhere in between the zooming snowballs Hermione had pulled out her wand and some how placed a barrier around her. No matter how hard Ron tried, he couldn't hit her. "Cheater" he screamed at her as he ran towards her. Squealing in delight Hermione ran in the other direction, Ron quickly caught up with her and tackled her. Snow flew back into the air with the impact of the two of them falling.

Ron looked down at her, she was totally soaked, "Hermione we should get inside and dry off."

"I guess your right, plus we are suppose to be in a certain room looking for something."

"Oh yeah right."

Dashing back towards the castle they headed to the common room, upon entering Ron realized how cold he really was. His fingers tingled in every possible way and yet there was warmth that he had not felt before. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Hermione and Ron had DADA in a couple of minutes. They both thought that taking the class was worthless after the events that the summer had brought. But McGonigal had insisted, so Ron and Hermione were slowly making there way to the classroom that had known so many previous inhabitants.

Many thought that after Snape had turned death eater it would be near impossible to fill the position of DADA teacher. But in fact it had been completely opposite, applications began to fly in (literally).

The new teacher had finally been chosen, professor Miller was standing in the front of the room, instructing the students to pull out their books. Before Ron or Hermione could sit down professor McGonigal came rushing through the doorway.

"Sorry professor but could I barrow Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger please?"

"Yes of course professor."

Ron and Hermione grabbed all their belongings and rushed after the headmistress. Professor McGonigal led them back to her office. Many times Ron and Hermione had to run to keep up, _what was on McGonigal mind that made her in such a hurry?_ The door creaked closed behind them; Ron's eyes were drawn to a portrait of a sleeping man a man that he knew all to well. It was Dumbledore; slowly Ron's eyes meet the Headmistress'.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger I do have my reasons for pulling you out of class. Please have a seat." She motioned towards the chairs at the front of her desk. "On our last visit Mr. Weasley you shared with me your deepest worries, I have been looking into these concerns. Harry does in fact carry many of the characteristics of a hexocrux. Unfortunately there is only one-way to find out, if he truly is a hexocrux or not, none of the Order are willing to try."

"What? Why?" Hermione burst in.

"Well Miss Granger to find out you have to try and…" She paused as if trying to find a new way to continue, trying to find the right words. She took a deep breath and pressed on. "Kill him" she finally finished.

"What" shouted Ron and Hermione together? Hermione sat in quiet contemplation and then finally asked, "Does Harry know about this?"

"No Miss Granger. I thought I would leave that up to you and Mr. Weasley." The room grew eerily quiet, yet fearfully alert. Jaws dropped in utter shock. All the portraits had now awaken and leaned forward as if it would allow them to hear better.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice was quivering in fear. "What do you mean by Ron and I telling him?"

"Miss Granger, you and Mr. Weasley are two of the only people that Mr. Potter truly trusts. Would it be fair if he heard the possibility of him being a hexocrux from anybody but the two of you?"

Ron and Hermione knew she was right but for once they wished that she wasn't. Ron was in utter shock, "Professor what exactly are the characteristics of a hexocrux." Ron not only wanted to know for Harry's sake but for his own.

"Mr. Weasley as you and Miss Granger have found out, each one is different in design and power but the same in purpose. Purpose being to make he-who-must-not-be-named immortal, any existing hexocruxes survival makes it so he-who-must-not-be-named cannot be killed. Each of the hexocruxes you have seen and found has had close similarities."

Ron thought for a moment she was right. The ring, the locket, diary, something of Ravenclaw's and the snake. "Well all the objects except the snake and the diary had a historical magical background. Each object had in fact at one point or the other belonged to Voldermort." McGonigal shivered involuntarily at the mention of his name.


	7. Possibilities

Slowly Professor McGonigal's gaze left Ron's and drifted instead to the portrait of Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, what do you think regarding the matter?"

"Minerva, you are very right, but I also I believe that Voldermort had a connection with these objects that he never had with anyone or anything else. Voldermort had never had any true friends; he had many followers but no one that he regarded as friends.

He chooses these objects for a reason. The diary is obvious; he placed the deepest confidence in it by bearing his soul and deepest desires in to it.

The locket and ring are harder. He probably felt that they belonged rightfully to him, being part of his heritage. They are part of who he is." Heads of the former head masters and headmistress were shaking in agreement.

Professor McGonigal on the other hand was pacing back and forth listening to what Dumbledore was saying. Dumbledore pressed on "the goblet belonged to Hufflepuff and as a founder of Hogwarts Voldermort thought it should be his. Mind you that I am only guessing."

"What about the snake" Ron broke in?

"Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore began "I believe that he used the snake out of absolute necessity. When he had been stripped of his powers I believe that he made yet another Hexocrux when he felt his powers were weakening and that he was soon going to die. It is possible and I have wondered for many years if Harry is in fact another Hexocrux."

Ron knew somehow that Dumbledore was right and that Harry was in fact a Hexocrux that neither Harry nor Voldermort knew anything about. Whether or not Voldermort knew about it Ron couldn't say. Ron and Hermione left without another word. McGonigal had excused them from all their classes that day so that they might have a chance to come to the realization of what they had been asked.

Hermione and Ron made their way up the stairs to Ron's room so they might be able to speak in privacy. Ron sat at the foot of his bed head bowed and Hermione sat in deep thought on the windowsill. Somehow the air had become deep and heavy, heavy with the possibilities of what the future held. They sat in silence for a long while until they could bear it no longer. "Ron, how can they expect us to tell Harry the possibility that he could be the very thing keeping from defeating Voldermort?" Ron could hear the emotion in Hermione's voice, he felt the longing the dread and for once the fear in the air.

The mood was broken thankfully when a light knock came to the door. At first Ron thought that he had imagined it but then it came a second time, not any harder or any loader but persistent nonetheless. _Who could that be?_ Ron opened the door not knowing whom to expect. To his amazement the door way stood empty, or was it? "Hello is anyone there?"

"Ron get in we need to talk." Ron should have known it would be Harry; he had a way of showing up when Ron and Hermione needed him lately. Harry sat in shock had Ron and Hermione just told him what he thought he had? The words echoed in his mind "Harry you could be an additional hexocrux." The words resounded time and time again.

"Is that actually possible?" Harry had finally spoken.

"Yes, it is." Hermione whispered.

"How can we know for sure?" Harry questioned.

"Well um…" Ron and Hermione stumbled; did they want to tell him? They new he deserved to hear the truth so Hermione pressed on, "Harry the only well to know for sure is to try and… destroy you."

Harry's jaw dropped, how could anyone ask this of anyone especially him? Harry had already sacrificed so much for the wizarding world. His parents had given their lives for him and the preservation of the world, as they knew it. He had sacrificed his childhood the moment he had entered into Hogwarts gates, and now was he truly being asked to sacrifice his life, as he knew it and those that he loved?

Hermione's face streamed with tears now uncontrollably. The tears probed a question "Why? Why me?"

"Hey mate' no one really knows but we do know that it has something to do with the killing curse that Voldermort did all those years ago. McGonigal thinks that if you are in fact a hexocrux that you are one of the weakest in the sense of evil magic because you have your free will and your own personality. Besides you have the ability to touch people, making it so that you can love those around you" Ron's voice cracked giving way to the damn of emotions just waiting to erupt. Ron knew that if anything were to happen to Harry that he would be losing his best mate and Ginny would be so distraught. _I don't know what I would do if I lost Harry and then had to comfort Ginny._

As if by reading his thoughts Harry asked "have you told Ginny?"

"No you and Professor McGonigal are the only one's that know. We thought we should tell you first, we only just found out today." Harry's eyes began to water. Was it possible that Harry would have to give up all he knew to be able to kill Voldermort?

The three of them sat and talked for a couple of hours discussing the possibilities until Harry finally said, "I have to go guys. I will be in contact but please keep looking in the Room of requirement." With that he disappeared under the invisibility cloak and into the emptiness of possibilities. Harry wanted to know for sure before he told Ginny but Hermione knew better, she knew that Ginny would find out and she would be furious when she did, but she had promised Harry so she would not tell her.

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Room of requirement; upon entrance they realized the huge task before them. very little of the room was clutter free there were things everywhere in ever crack and crevasse and yet there was a feeling of hope. No one could explain it yet it was ever present there was hope that things would work out all right and hope that they were in the right place.

Day after day Ron and Hermione filtered through disregarded junk that had been left and forgotten. There were times that the task seemed hopeless but others that the ray of hope shone brighter then anything around them. Ron didn't mind the many times of hopelessness because he was with Hermione that in its self brightened his day. There was very little talk except for the occasional "hey look at this," or "what's this suppose to be?" The silence between them was almost soothing for Ron simply because he didn't have to think up things to say and not be afraid of sounding stupid, besides Ron enjoyed spending the time with Hermione not necessarily speaking but feeling her presence.

It had been three weeks since Harry had last spoken to either of them and they were beginning to worry about him. Secretly Ron was dreading the worst, but he had put on a brave face not only for Hermione but his sister Ginny. Ginny knew something was up but as of yet she didn't know what. Ron's big brother instincts were kicking into high gear, he wanted nothing more then to protect his baby sister. Ron knew that when Ginny found out that he would be on the wrong end of her bogy bat hex. Still he thought it would be worth it if only to protect her for a little while.

Ron sighed a lot louder then he had intended which not only brought him back from his reverie but caught the attention of Hermione. Hermione turned to look at Ron, "Ron are you alright?" Instead of turning to look at her Ron fiddled with yet more junk that the room had to offer.

"Yeah" he said unconvincingly, "I was just thinking."

"About Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah I'm worried about the both of them but I also don't want either of them to get hurt. I have also been thinking."

"Really about what?"

"The prophecy. I know that Dumbledore said that it only pertains to Harry because of the scar. But what if... what if Neville is also a part of it: Hermione's eyes glistened in the light, she herself had been wondering the very same aspect. _What if Neville as of yet still had a part to play?_

"Hermione?" Ron had turned to face her and was sitting on a crumpling box looking at her. Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear her head of all thoughts that had just been present. "Do you remember what the Prophecy said? All that it said?"

"Yes" she blushed uncontrollably before she pressed on . "The prophecy said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his own equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Why did you want to know?"

Ron ignored her question _how does she remember things so _thoroughly? Ron's face showed that he was deep in thought and concentration. Ron looked up and their eyes meet Ron suddenly jumped up with excitement "Hermione I need to show you something." Quickly he grabbed her had and pulled her through the door shutting it behind them. Instead of going somewhere he let go of her hand and began to pace in from of the hidden entrance. Once again the door appeared Ron pushed Hermione inside. Ron raced to the far side of the room where a chalk board was placed. Hermione looked around the room it was completely empty except for the chalk board.

"Ron what is all this about?" Ron once again ignored her and continued drawing or writing on the chalk board. Finally he turned to look at her, he was smiling like a little boy who had caught his first gnome.

"Kay Hermione I was thinking about the prophecy." Ron pointed to one side of the chalk board that he had written out the prophecy on. Hermione was so tempted to retort with sarcasm but decided against it. "When Voldermort heard the prophecy from Snape, he was told only part of the prophecy right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Ron drew a line separating the parts of the prophecy. "Well Voldermort had two choices with the information that he was given Harry or Neville."

"Ron we both already know that. Does this actually have a point?" Hermione was getting flustered again.

Ron didn't seem to realize her intrusion and pressed on "well this triangle" for the first time Hermione saw what had been drawn on the other half of the chalk board. "represents Voldermort at the top, Harry and Neville are the bottom corners. They are all connected. Harry and Neville through friendship and love, Harry and Voldermort through the scar, and Voldermort and Neville through Belatrix Longstrain who as we know drove Neville's parents to St. Mungos."

"Still not fallowing Ron."

"Voldermort choose Harry and gave him his scar marking him as an equal making the connection stronger. What power does Harry have that Voldermort doesn't have or understand?" Ron didn't give Hermione time to answer "love and true friendship. Both Harry and Neville have that power they have people that were and are willing to sacrifice all they can for their protection." Ron began to slow down and look at Hermione before pressing on. "We all know it will be Harry or Neville to kill Voldermort but Neville will play a part on the out come.

I think that the prophecy more or less is talking about a sacrifice that is made for love. That is made to remove the evil marking Voldermort did. I believe that Harry must make that sacrifice, in the end I am not sure who will kill Voldermort but I do know that both have key parts to play." Hermione was astonished Ron had in fact successfully interpreted the prophecy when Hermione had failed.

"Ron we really need to tell Harry."

"Yeah I know, I've been kinda avoiding it, don't want to make things worse."

"Lets go tell McGonigal, she will know were we can contact Harry." Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and helped her to her feet. Looking at her he realized how serious Hermione had become those last couple of weeks. Ron was beginning to miss her fun loving, bossy attitude that he had grown to love and adore about her. Instead of heading to the door Ron pushed Hermione into a corner, "Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione squealed in delight.

"Kissing you!" With that Ron bent his head quickly planting a soft and quick kiss on her very tender lips. After he had kissed her Ron began to trace Hermione's lips, finding each line and curve in her lips. Hermione sighed deeply as if giving Ron permission. Instantly Ron's open mouth and Hermione's connected feeling as hungry as there first kiss but ever more passionate feeling the wetness of their mouths connecting. Lip to lip tongue to tongue their motions matched in passion and desire.

The inexperience of the both of them made it all the better. Smells and aromas of one another passed through the air and it felt like nothing could ever come between them. The hunger was devouring Ron he wanted nothing between them as he caressed her face, her body and her love he dove in more vigorously. The kiss became frantic as if afraid they would miss this moment if they let it pass. Neither one of them had ever felt so much love communicated by a single kiss as they had now. Gasping for breath for more then one reason Ron broke the kiss between them.

Hermione's love communicated only seconds before had in its self taken all air out of his body. Hermione's fingers found there way to Ron's face tracing the lines that she had grown to know_ is it possible to love someone as much as I love Hermione?_ It was in moments like this that Ron often wondered if Hermione knew how he felt. _I have told her that I love her but does she know it goes so much _deeper? Hermione raised her head and caressed Ron's lips with her own. Brushing her lips across his not once but twice, the feeling of want and desire had returned. Once again they were sharing much more then a passionate kiss, it felt like they were sharing there very souls. Ron broke away from the kiss and the connection of love and fear, fear of losing so much. Not because he was out of breath but because he knew himself and his weeknesses. He knew that if he didn't stop now he would get himself into trouble. Ron stood there looking down at her and whispered ever so slightly "we should go talk to McGonigal."

"Yeah I know, your right" he could hear the disappointment in her voice she had enjoyed the snogging just as much as he had. Slowly there fingers intertwined one with another walking twords the headmistresses office. They walked ever so slowly hoping that time would simply pass them by leaving them behind.

Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione were sprinting twords Griffindor common room apparently Harry was there waiting for them. They burst into Ron's room quite out of breath seeing Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed with Harry bending down on one knee presenting Ginny with a ring. Ron and Hermione quickly entered the room remaining silent, breathing deeply trying to regain their breath. Hermione smiling at the sight before them.

Ginny was in tears, her flaming hair framing her delicate face. Harry was looking at her smiling as broadly as he could. As if in slow motion Harry took the ring from the box and slide it on to Ginny's slender finger and stood in front of her gazing into her eyes. Ginny stood and there lips touched but before the kiss could become passionate in any sense Ron made their presence acknowledged. "Hughm hum."


	8. The plan

All four of them smiled and blushed Ginny and Harry for the intrusion but Hermione and Ron had just realized that they were in fact still holding hands. Silently they took their seats "hey sis I take it that you didn't change your mind?"

"Nope" Ron and Hermione glanced at one another and instantly decided that now was no time to tell Harry.

"So Ginny have you and Harry decided on when as of yet?" Leave it to Hermione to ask the girly questions.

"Well we haven't really decided the exact date but when know that we want it next winter. We want a winter wedding." Ginny blushed but smiled broadly.

Harry chimed in "yes not till next winter so we can have a double wedding." Everyone but a smiling Harry had a look of shear confusion.

"Hey mate what do you mean double? Who else is getting hitched?"

"Well..." Harry paused ever so slightly then pressed on "you and Hermione."

Ron's head jerked up as he looked at Hermione blushing with embarrassment. "Um mate... Hermione and I just started dating you know." Ron was now red from head to toe.

"I know. Doesn't mean that both of you haven't thought about it." This time both Harry and Ginny smiled while Hermione and Ron blushed. They were both so embarrassed that they couldn't look at one another but grimaced at their friends.

Harry realized he went to far "hey mate I'm sorry about that but I had to say something."

"Well if you say any more some things you'll find yourself Hexed. Truth or not." It was out of Ron's mouth before he realized what he had said. Hermione sat their gaping at him. Ron buried his face in his hands realizing no more damage could possibly be done. As a mutual agreement they all decided to play a game. How they agreed to play truth or dare Ron and Hermione had no idea. It began harmless enough with truths about plans for the future and dares to hex yourself to dance like a ballerina. But suddenly it was Hermione's turn.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth " he said half heartedly. The game was getting old fast.

"What did you mean by your comment earlier to Harry?" Ron's ears shot bright red_, how am I gana manage to get out of this one?_

"Which one?" Ron was uneasy trying to stall for time.

"You know the one when you said "if you say another something you'll find your self hexed. Truth or not." What did you mean by truth or not?"

He was trapped and all Harry and Ginny could do was sit there and whisper and laugh amongst themselves. He sighed deeply and pressed on "Hermione, Harry and I.." Ron's voice was unnaturally high but he pressed on _if I don't get this out I will never tell her. _"Well Harry and I have had many midnight talks over the years. Many about you, how much I liked you. Well at the end of last year I told Harry that I wouldn't mind marrying and spending the rest of my life with you." Ron was to embarrassed to look at Hermione though he was dying to know her reaction.

It was Ginny's turn, "Hermione truth or dare?"

With Ginny, Hermione knew that she was safe. Ron on the other hand would want to get her back somehow. "Truth Ginny." Ron sent his sister a look of apathy. She simply smiled and turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione I would like you to please indulge on what you told me last night in my dormitory." Ron suddenly turned _Hermione was in Ginny's dormitory last night? Why?_

"What? No! No! Please don't make me." Ginny was smiling and Ron was listening, when Hermione didn't want to answer something it was usually good. "Fine, last night I said that I hope that Ron and I... I said that I hope Ron and I grow old together. Being as much in love as we are today." Hermione couldn't look around she was so embarrassed Ron on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her. Hermione was fiddling with her hands in her lap, Ron reached out and grabbed them attempting to communicate his reassurance. Harry and Ginny took that as their cue to exit, leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves.

"Hermione do you really love me that much?"

Tears were beginning to roll down her face. "Yes Ron, I love you. I would just die if anything ever happened to you." Ron began to wipe the fallen tears off her checks.

"Hermione my love. Please don't cry." It was the first time Ron had called her that. Ron was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands."May I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course." Her voice was barley a whisper but still audible.

"If I asked what would your answer be?"

Hermione didn't need any further explanation, for she understood. "Yes" was all she could muster. Ron's eyes widened he had allowed himself but until know he didn't know to what extent her feelings went.

"Thank you Hermione I needed to know." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back there is something I need to do." Just as quickly as he had said it he was gone. When Ron reached the crowded common room he saw her, with great speed he ran to Ginny. "Ginny, were is he?"

"Talking to McGonigal. Should be back in about 10 minutes." With that Ron bolted through the portrait hole leaving a rather perplexed an confused Ginny behind, wonder what was on her brothers mind. But Ron didn't care all he knew was that he needed to talk to Harry.

Ron reached McGonigal office and politely knocked even though he felt anything but polite. The door creaked open revealing a very sturn looking Professor McGonigal. "Professor is he here?"

"Come in Mr. Weasley." Ron didn't wait for anymore questions .

"Harry I need you to do something for me. I need a ring."

A ring Mr. Weasley?" Harry simply smiled knowingly.

"Hey mate can it be my present to the two of you?"

Ron thought for a moment "sure Harry but make sure it speaks her name."

Will one of you two please explain yourselves?" McGonigal was losing her patience.

"Ron's gana propose to Hermione, Professor."

What?"

"Yes but I need a ring first." Ron was blushing but decided to show himself out leaving a flabbergasted professor McGonigal.

A couple of days had passed still things were very awkward between Ron and Hermione. It had been the first time that they had seriously talked about marriage. And unbeknownst to Hermione he was awaiting an owl that would change their lives forever. Day after day Ron waited anxiously for the mail but it didn't come. Ron figured that time would pass quicker if he kept busy in the Room of Requirement. Hermione's presents made time go even slower than it had two weeks ago.

About a month after the embarrassing indecent and owl arrived for Ron. instead of giving the package to Ron the stupid bird wanted to give the small white box to Hermione. Ron grabbed it hopeful that she had not seen it. "hey Ron what that?" _Oh crap how am I going to explain this one?_

"Nothing" Ron tried to hide the box but to no avail. Hermione had grabbed it from him faster then you could say alohamora. She opened the box and gasped looking from Ron to the ring and back again. Ron could take a hint he walked around the table bent down and grabbed her free hand. "Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart. I was a git for trying to hide my feelings for so long. I know we get in our rows every now and then, we probably always will. But I have one question for you. Will you marry me?" Tears were streaming down her face and the great hall had grown completely silent. Everyone leaning twords them in attempt to hear what was going on.

Hermione couldn't stop the floor of cheers that had erupted yes she spoke "yes Ronald Weasley, I will marry you." The great hall burst into applause and cheers of "hooray for Weasley and Granger" or "love conquers all." Ron and Hermione didn't hear the cheers or applause for they had embraced themselves into a kiss that was more happiness and joy then passion. At that moment in time Ron and Hermione were the happiest people on the planet. Ron felt that at that moment he had finally lived up to the Griffindor house name. Ron took the ring out of the box and slid it over her finger allowing her to look at it once more.

Ginny was not far away jumping up and down, hands clasped under her chin smiling from ear to ear. He had done it Ron had finally asked Hermione to Marry him. And more importantly she had said yes.

Many happy days passed in a blur, each seeming to pass in a blending of events. For Ron and Hermione the thought of Harry, Voldermort, and the hexocruxes had been pushed from their minds. All they knew was each other and spending as much time as they could together snogging and simply enjoying each others company.

One of these days in the middle of March they were pulled into Professor McGonigal office. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger please have a seat. Mr. Potter and I have been wondering how the Room of Requirement was coming?" Ron couldn't look at her but Instead examined a dead fly on the ground.

Hermione was fidgeting but was the first to speak. "Professor, we have gotten half the room done. We got kind of destructed by resent events."

"So I understand Miss Granger." Professor McGonigal looked at Hermione's left hand that was sparkling like a star. "Do the two of you understand the urgency of the situation? McGonigal voice grew cold.

"Yes mame'" they muttered in unison.

"We will get started first thing tomorrow professor." Hermione was disappointed in herself Ron could tell. But he couldn't help in turn being disappointed in himself. It was him and his question that had put a stop to all head way. Ron and Hermione left McGonigal office five minutes later holding hands but very disappointed in themselves. Without any form of communication they knew that this weekend when everyone else was in Hogsmead they would in fact be at the castle in the Room of requirement. Sure enough after breakfast when most of the students were waiting in the great hall to leave Ron and Hermione made their way up to the seventh floor. They were back to cleaning throwing away and straightening still there was little conversation but the reason was different Hermione and Ron were mad at themselves for allowing the idea of marriage to distract them from something so important.

"Hey Ron, why do you want to marry me? I mean I am muggle born and all."

"Hermione" Ron came to her holding her close to him "I want to marry you because I love you, and I would be a fool to let you go." That was obviously what she had wanted to hear because she looked up at him and smiled the way she always did when Ron gave her a complement. They stood embraced by one another for many long moments and realized that they were wasting precious time. Grudgingly they returned to the task at hand not even knowing what the result of there efforts would be. All that day and then next they spent in the Room of requirement. They had managed to almost complete the room they had on corner left. The Corner had a cabinet and stuff but they were not quite sure all that was left. They room was empty except for the corner and the occasional box filled with junk.

It was on the fallowing Saturday that Hermione found something. Hermione was going through the cabinet and found 'the princes' potion book. Instead of simply throw it away she began to pull the pages out tearing them as small as she could. Ron gave her a quizzical look but said nothing. Hermione was attempting to inflict as much damage as she could on Snape's potion book. When she had finished little shards of parchment were flying about her feet and the cover was bent to what looked like an attempt at a ball. "Feel better Hermione?" Ron had finally spoken after watching her demolish a book.

"Actually yes. I never thought I would see the day that I would destroy a book." Ron simply smiled and returned to his work suddenly Hermione shouted. "Ron I found a globe!"

They were jumping with excitement and anticipation. "So how do we know if it's a hexocrux?"

"Well we could try to touch it or..." she pulled her wand out and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly a fake hand appeared and went to touch it. At first nothing happened and then the hand began to turn black and smoke. Hermione flicked her wand and turned to Ron "I think that settles it don't you?" They both dashed out of the room and headed straight to the head mistress's office, they had to tell McGonigal.

They knew the importance of this hexocrux. With the destruction of this one Voldermort should become mortal and then if he didn't Harry was in fact a hexocrux. They were hoping for the best as the staircase began to turn. When they reached to top the door was already open with McGonigal at the entrance "welcome Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. I expected you it seems when ever Mr. Potter shows up the two of you are not far behind."

"Harry's here?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley just arrived actually."

They all walked in with excitement and anticipation. "Professor before anything is said Ron and O have something of great importance to tell you."

"Go one Miss Granger."

"Well we found it. It's in the room of requirement."

"You found the hexocrux?" Harry and Professor McGonigal asked together.

"Yes."

Everyone's faces were white with anticipation and wonder. What would the future hold, how could the future events be altered by this hexocrux or could it?

"Are you sure you found the hexocrux Ron?"

"Well Hermione did this thing with a fake hand."

"Yes we are sure Harry the hand determinated just like... Dumbledore's."

"Well what is it Miss Granger?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's globe."

Next thing anyone knew they were all sprinting twords the room of requirement, Harry was fluttering in the passing under his inevitability cloak. Upon entrance Harry and McGonigal stopped and enameled the room. Hermione and Ron on the other hand lead the way. By the time Harry and McGonigal reached the far corner Hermione had already conjured up yet another hand, moving it twords the globe. Once again upon contact the hand began to deteriorate. McGonigal gasped Ron thought it was in fear but Hermione knew what it was from. She knew that this hexocrux was the determining factor in if Harry was in fact a hexocrux. Since no one wanted to try and kill him the only other way was to try and kill Voldermort.

McGonigal suddenly shooed Everyone out of the room "what?" they all tried protesting but to no avail. It wasn't like they hadn't destroyed a hexocrux before. "Hey Harry" Hermione's voice raised above the silence "have you told Ginny? You know the possibility?"

"No" Harry sounded almost regretful. Was it possible that he Harry Potter had lost his nerve?

"Hey mate Ginny being my sis and all I think you owe it to her. I think she would like to know."

"I know the two of you are right. There are so many times that I have started telling her but then I chicken out."

"Mate what does a chicken have to do with anything?"

"Ron it's just an expression." Hermione couldn't hide the smile creeping onto her face. Ron was just so cute at times like this. Hermione knew that understanding everyone muggle or not was one of the few advantages of growing up in the muggle world.

"Harry I think Ron is right I think you need to tell Ginny. Especially now that the other hexocrux had been found."

"Alright already! I'll tell her tonight."

Just then the door began to reappear a cloud of dark smoke moved through the door along with McGonigal. "Um Professor what happened?"

"It's taken care of Miss Granger I would appreciate if you all went to bed."

They needed no further encourage, slowly they headed to the dormitory wondering what tomorrow held and wondering how Ginny would react. "Um Harry does she know that you are here?"

"Yes McGonigal told her this morning that I was coming. I haven't seen her yet though." The three of them crept up the spiral stair case in silence until they reached Ron and Hermione's dormitory.

"Hey mate am I just being a git not telling her?"

Hermione and Ron both took the liberty of answering the question. "Yes" "no."

"What?"

"Get in we will explain." Well there was going to be no explaining for upon entering the room they all saw her it was Ginny."Ginny what are you doing up here?"

"Hermione were is he?" Her voice was shaking and they instantly knew that she knew. "Um Ginny Ron and I will be down stairs in the dormitory if either of you need anything. Please sound proof the door no matter what you do in here." With that Ron and Hermione quickly turned around and left.

"Wow I would hate to be Harry right now. Poor git. Anyone that gets Ginny mad is got sympathy in my book." Hermione smiled in a way that only Ron could make her smile._ Wow she is so beautiful, why me? Why did she pick me?_

The common room was surprisingly almost empty for such an early hour. Ron and Hermione directed themselves to their favorite couch by the fire. It seemed that they had sat there ever since their first year. Seating entangled by their love for one another they simply sat in silence listening to one another breath, smelling the all to familiar smells, and loving each other to no end. No words escaped their mouths for they were content in simply being with one another. Ron was running his finger up and down Hermione's arm hoping that it would communicate his need and desire. It did, the next thing he knew Hermione stood up grabbed him pulling a bewildered Ron behind her. Ron was pulled out of the portrait hole and into the room were it had really all started, with Hermione sending her birds at him. Ron shut the door and Hermione grabbed him not waiting for his to start she kissed him gently but passionate none the less. Slowly there mouths formed together once again they were mouth to mouth, lip to lip, and tongue to tongue. _Oh Hermione I have wanted this for so long, you to be mine._ Each growing moment the passion grew till it felt like it was going to burst if it was not satisfied. Hermione was the first to break the impassioned kiss. Ron stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Hermione was?" Hermione quieted his protests by brushing her lips across his wishful mouth. She stood there gazing into Ron's eyes, and lifted her head Ron recognized his cue and bent his hear and kissed her ever so gently. Hermione could drive Ron crazy like no one else could. She was able to make him love her and hate her all at once, When he kissed her he couldn't help but think that the lips that he was connected to were the very lips that had scolded him so many times over the years. Yet today at this moment they were whispering the sweetest sound Ron had ever heard. Deep sighs of happiness were escaping Hermione's mouth. Ron thought he was hurting her so he backed off a bit but Hermione Instead went on harder.

"Hum Hum." In astonishment Ron and Hermione broke apart wiping there mouths as they did so.

"Harry? Um what's up how did your talk with Ginny go?"

"Well Hermione in case you actually are worried" the sarcasm was evident but truthful none the less "Ginny took it fine, she had a feeling something like this would happen. And I am off to see if in fact Voldermort is mortal yet." Before Ron and Hermione could say anything in protest Harry had disappeared under his inevitability cloak and into the night. Ron and Hermione stood there in despair, what would befall Harry? Was Voldermort mortal yet? Or in truth was Harry the very thing standing between life and death?

Ron and Hermione made there way back into the common room and found Ginny on the stairs waiting for them. "Hey guys" the disappointment in the words were evident "can I have a chat with the two of you?" They all knew what this conversation was about so they headed to Ron's room for the mear safety of no on listeners.

The door closed behind them and with it the silence was broken. "How dare you Ronald Weasley keeping something like this from me! How long have the two of you known? When were you planning on telling me? Were you even concerned about my feelings? Harry could die and I not even know why don't you understand that?" Ginny was in tears but Ron knew she was far from done. "I love Harry, I love him enough to die in his place if he would let me but I need to know what is going on. If I am left in the dark there is simply no way I can help. I was meant to help." Ginny collapsed and with it came the eruption of the emotional damn. Both Ron and Hermione knew that things were going to be hard for her when and if Harry ever told her the possibility but they also knew they needed to be her support and anchor when that time came. Well that time was now and yet Ron just stood there completely dumbfounded not knowing what to do watching Hermione wrap her arms around a teary eyed Ginny. Ron couldn't help wish that he had never promised Harry not to tell Ginny or that Harry had indeed told her earlier. Hermione was wiping away Ginny's tears whispering that she understood and that she would be there for her no matter what happened. Somehow Ron knew that Hermione was doing the right thing.

Ron walked over knelt down at Ginny's side and kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring hug. Ron wished that he could protect Ginny from any hurt that might come about, any pain that might make his sister cry. _Why do I always hate to see Ginny cry. I never cared if I saw Fred or George cry why is Ginny so different?_ The three of them sat there in a deep embrace for a long time hoping to erase the pain that was so evident at the present moment. Slowly Ginny's tears subsided and her breath became more even. Ginny was drifting off to sleep in there arms. "Hermione? Can you help me move Ginny to the bed? I'll sleep in the common room on the couch. Ginny needs the bed more then I do." Hermione gave Ron a smile that only Ron could understand _thank you for being you._ Hermione helped lift Ginny onto the bed and placed a blanket over her, then headed into her room returning moments later with a pillow and blanket in hand.

"Ron you'll need these."

"Thank you Hermione." Ron took the blanket and pillow thankfully and kissed her gently. He knew that tonight would be a restless night. For Harry was heading to the uncertain, Ron would be on a couch Instead of a bed, and he was sleeping with a blanket that smelled like her. Ron was awaken in the early morning hours by the whispering of his name "Ron? Ron wake up!"

"Ginny? What do you want? Is everything alright?" Ron sat up allowing his sister to occupy one of the cushions.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well you fell asleep so we just let you be. Is anything wrong?

"No I'm just worried."

"About Harry?"

"Yeah I just hope he's okay. This happens every time he is gone but knowing what he is up to has made it worse somehow." Ginny attempted a smile hoping to reassure Ron but to no avail. "I don't know what I will do if he gets hurt."

"Gin we can only wait and see."

"I know but you know how I am with waiting. Waiting and I are like total opposites."

"Yes I know but I also know how much you love my best mate. Things will work out I promise." Ginny and Ron embrace, as much as Ron wanted to hope for the best he couldn't help but feel a dark cloud of uncertainty over him. He kept thinking that something horrible was going to happen, but he wanted to be brave for his younger sister so he put on the happy face.

Ginny went up to the girls dormitory with out another word leaving Ron to think and wonder if Voldermort was mortal or was Harry in grave danger? Ron didn't want to dwell on the future at the moment so he grabbed the blanket and pillow and headed to his room. He had actually slept surprisingly well under the circumstances. Ten minutes later Ron was descending the spiral stairs entering the Great Hall nothing not even a restless night sleep would keep him from a Saturday breakfast. Ron looked forward to Saturday breakfast because they had warm tapioca, custards, bacon and fried eggs. The great hall was empty except for a few scattered students Everyone else was still asleep in there beds.

Ron sat at the table trying to quickly satisfy the growing monster in his stomach when Professor McGonigal approached him. "Mr. Weasley?" Ron almost cocked on his bite of bacon and hash. "I would like to speak to you in my office please, in twenty minutes please." _Great what have I done this time?_ As if reading his thoughts McGonigal pressed on"If you would also be so kind as to bring Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. I do believe they should be there"

"Yes mame'." With that she whirled around exiting the great hall her skirt whirling around as she did so.

Ron's mouth went as dry as a desert, _what did McGonigal want to say to them? Was it about Harry?_ Ron had no taste for food any longer and so he raced from the great hall and up to the dormitory. Upon entering he saw both Hermione and Ginny getting ready to head down to the great hall. They smiled at him and he spoke just as they were reaching the portrait hole. "Hey Hermione Ginny! Can I speak to you?" They stopped and turned twords him both giving him quizzical looks what did he want with both of them.

"What is it Ron?"

"Well Gin, Professor McGonigal would like to speak to the three of us in her office in five minutes." Hermione and Ginny looked from each other to Ron and back to one another. Was he crazy? What did McGonigal want with all of them? All thought of food was lost as they headed huddled together to McGonigal office. Each step they took them closer to there destination but in truth it felt like they were heading to an execution. They were afraid that this meeting was about Harry that something horrible had indeed happened. They finally reached the statue marking the entrance and headed up the hidden stair case yet they were hoping that there was a reason other then Harry that all three of them had been summoned. Ginny slowly pushed open the door and found McGonigal conversing with none other then "Harry!" Ginny screamed with delight and ran twords him and embraced. She had a horrible nightmare that he was dead and never returning to her so the image of him standing there was a prayer come true.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Grange, Mr Weasley, please do have a seat." Once they were all seated she pressed on. "As you know Mr. Potter here took it upon himself last night to find out if he-who-must-not-be-named is mortal or not. Mr. Potter knows how disappointed I am with the fact that he went alone. As you may be wondering he never had the opportunity to find out He could not find he-who-must-not-be-named. I have found this out through discrete connections that he is in Bulgaria. Do not ask how because I can not tell you. " Just then a light knock came to the door "come in please." The door swung open and in walked Neville.

"Professor I'm sorry I.. I'm late. Everyone sat there in awe. Why were the three of them now four of them called here?

Now the reason I have called the four of you here, for a specific reason. Mister Potter has a special calling and I know that he can not do it alone. He-who-must-not-be-named is in Bulgaria and I as spokes man of the Order as asking you four to take on a mission of top secrecy to accompany him." Every body looked at her in utter shock but she seemed not to notice. "I want you all to understand that this mission is dangerous and if it weren't of utmost importance that Harry succeed then the Order and I would not be asking this of you."

"Professor?" Hermione's voice squeak in fear and uncertainty. "Why us and not some of the older people from the order?"

"Well Miss Granger that is because we feel that you are all a great asset to Mr. Potter it was you guys that were there last year fighting the death eaters, along with Miss Lovegood.."

Then why isn't Luna coming with us?"

"Miss Weasley that is because believe it or not the prophecy in some way affects the four of you along with Mr. Potter." Neville's confusion was evident.

"Professor when you said prophecy did you mean the one that we fought against he-who-must-not-be-named for?"

"Yes"

"I thought no one knew what it said?"

"No one but the person that hear it who then told Mr. Potter. Don't worry Neville the others will catch you up on the way. I want you all to pack and leave at dusk."

"How are we suppose to get there" Ron questioned hopping for a port key or something of that speed.

"Mr. Weasley you all are going to be taking a port key to London were Luptin will meet you and then you will be taking brooms from there."

They all understood the danger and they all understood the reason but how could they go knowing the fate that lay ahead of them. Yet at the same time how could they say no and let Harry down. Slowly one by one a voice rand across the room "I will go" one by one they all added there commitment to the journey. Slowly they began to dispersed with the plan to meet by Hagrid's hut at 6:45. They knew the long night ahead so Ron and Hermione planned on going back to bed for a couple of hours. Yet the idea of sleep was unsettling to Ron he couldn't help but think what the night would bring, what if everything changed forever? The minutes passed as if they were hours seamanly lasting forever.

Everyone had dispersed to there rooms after they told Neville all they knew minus the whole fact that if Harry did die it would be up to him to kill Voldermort. They didn't want to think about the possibilities and they also didn't want to totally scare Neville. Neville was already leery about the trip, not knowing what would befall them and at the same time excited that out of all the students he had been picked to join the expedition of sorts.

Finally after what seemed like forever it was time, time to meet everyone at Hsgrid's hut and time to meet with uncertainty. Why was it that they were so worried about everything? Was it because of the possibility or was it just the fear of fear itself? No one knew and yet they did know that they had to continue for all the wizarding world.


	9. The fight at hand

McGonigal led them down the winding path to Hagrids hut wearing a sunken and sorrowful look. _What did she know that they didn't? Was there something weighing heavily on her mind? _Ron did not have time to dwell on the matter for long for McGonigal started to speak "students if you please, remember that you are traveling by port key as you are undoubtedly aware you will feel an odd sensation, this will be doubled at first seeing that you are inside Hogwarts' grounds. We have made it possible to travel through the protective barrier tonight only, He-who-must-not-be-named will undoubtedly know that something is amiss because they watch the magical barrier and know when the magic has been lessened." She sighed deeply and then continued, "No matter what happens stick together, and know that I am proud of you. Please be careful and have a safe journey." With that McGonigal turned as if to leave then turned back and smiled encouragingly that was all they had needed one by one they all grabbed onto the hat of a port key.

The whirling sensation that Ron was not fond of returned and as promised it was worse then times in the past. His stomach ached and felt like it were being squeezing a million times over, the air in his lungs had been squeezed out leaving him gasping for breath. As he looked around he noticed that this sensation was not secluded to him but the others seemed to be experiencing something similar. Finally after what felt like for ever the gasping subsided and the world began to slow they were reaching there destination. One by one they let go of the port key coming face to face to none other then Remus Luptin. Luptin was smiling as broad as was possible his face looked like the noon day sun. Ron glanced around trying to fin out were they were. "Ron you won't see anything around here."

"Where are we?"

"Can't tell you this is were I am doing work for the Order." There was a trace of sadness in his voice when he said this was it because of his werewolf habit that the Order had asked him to come to such a gloomy place were there was barely any light and run down buildings everywhere.

"Professor?" Hermione had finally spoken "How are we getting to Bulgaria? Professor McGonigal said something about brooms but isn't it to far away for that?"

"Not at all Hermione its about five minute ride from here." A sigh of relief come over her everyone knew that she was not looking forward to flying as it was but the idea of a longer flight then necessary was tormenting her.

"So where ever we are going its close right?"

"Hermione you must get over this fear of flying." Hermione grimaced at Harry she wasn't afraid of flying she just liked feeling she was in control of things so she preferred to apparate or disapparate what ever the case maybe. As if by reading her thoughts Luptin interjected.

"Sorry you can't apparate to were you are going. Voldermort has a barrier set up around his hide out to keep all aparators out." Luptin's face gave an apologetic smile. Slowly they walked down a dirt path past many of the run down buildings and into a clearing. Luptin turned twords them "Here are the brooms you will be riding." Hermione grimaced she was not looking forward to this. "Do be careful and stick together."

With that they all mounted to brooms that lay behind Luptin and pushed off the ground they hovered and looked longingly at Remus Luptin, "Professor were are we suppose to go?" He didn't answer but pointed south away from the broken down ruble. They turned and headed into the dark. The sky was surrounding them and the cool night wind was pushing them along. They stayed in a little huddle but no one spoke everyone knew that if they did then the fear and uncertainty would leak through. What would happen if they succumbed to that fear? The stars were hiding from view as the brooms flew through the air. True to Luptin's word not five minutes had past when they saw it. Not a far distance away from a dark forest was a camp ground with little men walking around with hoods on. They had in fact found the death eaters, the real question was if Voldermort was with them.

They all landed on the far side of the forest planning to walk through to the other side undetected. They huddled together and Harry attempted a weak smile. "Hey mates no mater what happens I want you to know that I am glad to have known you."

Ginny's eyes glowed both with emotion and furry "Don't you dare say your good byes, everything is going to work out fine." It was not more then a harsh whisper but enough to communicate that she meant business. Nothing further was said but a silence hung over the young travelers. Everyone held there wands out not really knowing what to expect. What lay ahead of them now was as uncertain as what the outcome would be.

Step by step they made there way through the thick forest hoping that Voldermort would not know that they were there. Not a word was muttered between the group as branches broke beneath there feet. Branch after branch was brushed aside so the group could make its way through. Suddenly an all to familiar voice ran through the trees "if it isn't Harry Potter, and his blood traitor friends and the mudblood." Anger was creeping up the back of Ron's neck as he listened to the familiar words of Draco Malfoy. The group turned twords his voice, Draco had just stepped into the light silhouetting the gauntness of his face. Apparently being a death eater was not all Draco had thought it would be. Then other futures appeared from the darkness, "unfortunate for you, you have stumbled upon the death eater camp. Or were you looking for us?" Laughter broke out among the death eaters, some of the death eaters Ron recognized and others he didn't. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her close to him in an attempt to protect her. "What's this you get a girlfriend Weasley?" Ron didn't seem to notice he was looking at Hermione and realizing how stupid he had been on allowing her to come along. If he wanted to protect her he sure had a funny way of showing it.

A figure appeared directly in front of them that no one but Harry and Ron seemed to notice. Harry leapt twords the figure all anger and resentment bursting inside him. Ron had no desire to protect Snape from Harry's furry. Harry had thrown Snape of guard by not attacking him with a wand but with the need and desire to wring his neck. Fists were being thrown in every direction and yet the remainder of the group looked on in utter amazement. The death eaters seemed not to know what to do. A voice suddenly carried over the commotion "enough!"

"Yes my Lord." Snape stood whipping the stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Harry did not need to turn around to know who the voice belonged it was him the whole reason his life had been so complicated so much with out those that he loved the one that was trying even know to destroy his life.

"Well Harry Potter" the snake like voice crept through the air "to what do I owe this great pleasure?" Harry didn't answer but grimaced at the face he had grown to know all to well over the years a face that brought not fear but resentment and hatred to surface. Harry glanced at Ginny her face was horror struck, no matter how many times Harry had told the group what he looked like nothing could have prepared them for the actual visualization.

Voldermort looked around and smile, "I see you have brought me company but two are blood traitors and one, one dose not deserve to be in my presence."

"Do you mean that they are muggle born?" Harry was furious as much as he knew Voldermort disliked half breeds as he called them he himself was one. "Because if that is what you meant then lets take a trip down memory lane for your own father was a muggle was he not? Was your father not Tom Riddle?" Murmurings were heard from the surrounding death eaters Apparently Voldermort had kept a few things from them including the fact that he was a half and half. Slytherin's heir he might be but he was also a good many other things including a pretender the one thing that Harry was determined to prove. Voldermort lips curled with hatred, Harry had defiantly pushed the right button. "So what else do your followers not know about you? Do they know that you were named for your muggle father and that your name is actually Tom Riddle?" The murmurings continued so Harry pressed on "Do they know your own mother was a squib heir of slytherin, and she died not wanting to live even for you? I'm sure you shared the fact that you are heir of slytherin, but anything else you death eaters should know?"

"That's enough Harry Potter!" Voldermort was raising his wand, but he was not fast enough this time while he was distracted with Harry the group that had been ignored so well had drawn there wands and all at once disarmed him. Voldermort wand went flying leaving a quite bewildered Voldermort. "That is it I have had enough patience with you lot and know you shall die." As if on cue the surrounding death eaters drew there wands, the small group was out numbered two to one but they were hopeful none the less.

Harry moved over and stood next to Ginny as they formed a circle "If you kill them Voldermort you will have to kill me."

"As you wish Harry Potter!" Suddenly hexes and curses began to fly from every direction for Ron it reminded him to much of the incident at the ministry only two years before. Everyone was blocking and dodging hexes and curses that were simply being sent in hope of connection to one of those in the group. After what seemed like forever Malfoy was hit by Ginny's Boggy Bat Hex. Ginny smiled to herself that had been the second time she had done that to him obviously he hadn't learned his lesson yet. One by one the death eaters fell due to various hexes or body binds soon the odds were even leaving each of them scrapped, bruised and bleeding but fighting one on one none the less. Harry was fighting Voldermort once again and keeping an eye on Ginny. He looked away from her to focus on Voldermort and a scream pierced the air. It was her scream it was her pain what was wrong the others had noticed to but could do nothing. Harry sent ropes twisting around Voldermort he knew they wouldn't hold him for long but long enough to try and help her.

Running to Ginny's side he saw at once that the death eater was up again and ready to hex her suddenly the death eater spoke "Crucio!" Harry had no time to act he stepped in front of Ginny, standing between the death eater and the one he loved. It hit and he fell on to her lap."Foolish boy, never stand between someone and a killing curse." The words had no sooner crossed his lips when Harry began to twitch un controllably. Thoughts were filling his brain the pain hurt so bad how could he go on? He had set out to save Ginny and he had wasn't that enough? The twitching was taking all the energy that he had the death eater and Voldermort looked at Harry in utter amazement. The twitching was slowing he was giving up. Suddenly a fiery red streak crossed the wood and hit Voldermort strait at the chest. That was the last image that Harry ever saw.

Ron was some place between emotional wreck and utter amazement. He wasn't quite sure what had taken place. Ginny lay on the forest floor completely knocked out but alive none the less. Harry lay in her lap dead. Voldermort lay in the surrounding circle also dead. _Who killed Harry? Who killed Voldermort?_ Ron had tears trickling down his face how could his best mate be taken from him how was Ginny going to react. Hermione Neville and Ron sat cross legged on the cold harsh ground conversing when ever possible between the dam of emotions. Hermione was a total mess yet she was alright she would have a black eye, a fat lip and plenty of bumps and bruises but she was alive.

"Hey mates does anyone know how it happened?"

"Ron I heard Ginny scream in pain, that must have been what knocked her out." Hermione tried to smile.

Neville spoke up "I know what happened." Neville took a long breath and for quite awhile was silent then he pressed on. "I had just killed the death eater I was fighting when she screamed. The next thing I saw was Harry dodging in front of her as if trying to protect her and the Voldermort headed twords him as if to kill him so I cursed him with the first curse I could think of. I killed him with out meaning to." Neville placed his face in his hands as if to say _I am ashamed why me?_ Hermione scooted twords him placing her arm around him in attempt to comfort and consul him but it didn't work. Neville sat there in silence until Ginny began to stir which was many hours later.

With out even asking she looked up at Ron and began to cry. The love of her life was dead he had died saving her and she had yelled at him for trying to say good bye. Memories began to floor her brain every single one was of Harry. Harry at the burrow, Harry at school, Harry and her by the lake, and Harry and her at Dumbledore's funeral. "Why?" was all she cried over and over the words repeated. No one and nothing could comfort her. They let her cry herself to sleep as they lay on the uneven ground. Ever so slowly her muffled cries turned to sigh of welcomed sleep.

Ron was glad that she had found comfort in sleep for tomorrow they would have the horrible task of returning to Hogwarts with Harry and Voldermort. Harry for a proper funeral-residence and Voldermort so the Order could do with him as they pleased. Over and over Ron thought of how the twist of fate had played a hand in all things. They never found out if Harry was a hexocrux or not in the end it really didn't matter. But also had the prophecy been true when it said that the one to be marked as his equal would destroy Voldermort or was there something there that they had over looked? Every time that Ron thought about it the result was the same Harry had the scar to prove Voldermort had marked him all Neville had was two mentally incapable parents. Then it hit him. Maybe in fact the marking was that simple had his mark been leaving a family without parents? If that was the case both Harry and Neville would fit into the category. But Ron didn't stop thinking what if in fact Harry was suppose to be killed because his parents had been killed and Neville was the one that the prophecy was truly about because through Voldermort orders Neville's parents had nearly died but Instead there brains were melted?

Each thought that Ron had lead to one conclusion Harry and Neville both had parts in the prophecy. They always had, no one ever saw it and if they did it was ignored. Now it was to late there on the harsh forest floor lay two lifeless bodies. Harry had been taken from them when they needed him the most._ Why? I need you, Ginny needs you. How is Ginny going to survive with out you?_ Tears silently fell to the earth wishing that his silent plea was heard and that the impossible would come to pass.

Hermione was a total wreck tears flooding down in giant water falls of tears smudging the dirt and blood present on her face. Ron tried to comfort her but all they could do was hug and cry together. Swaying forwards backward Hermione drifted into a deep somber sleep. Ron stay awake for a long time looking from Hermione, to Ginny and finally to Harry's lifeless entangled body. _It's not fair. Not fair to Harry, Ginny, or the rest of us. Harry had already given so much for the wizarding world but he now had given so much more not for the wizarding world but for love, he gave his life for the love of my sister. _

The next morning when everyone had awoken the bodies were levitated and they headed to were they had left there brooms. One by one they mounted and took of fallowing the bodies of those that had touched there lives. For any on looker it would have been an odd percession indeed. Voldermort's body, fallowed closely by Harry's. Ginny was next to Harry looking after him as best as she could, fallowed by the other three with very grim looks on there faces. The found the place that they had left Remus Luptin the night before and yet the sight brought tears to everyone's faces. How were they going to survive knowing every memory they had was filled with the memory of Harry? As they touched ground a small figure came from the shadows. "I was starting to get worried, that you didn't sucs" he stopped speaking mid sentence as his gaze drifted to Harry. Luptin was in complete shock and confusion. He walked over to Harry's body and feel to his knees, "No! No! Not Harry, why Harry?" Luptin was sobbing uncontrollable now.

Ron himself was close to tears once again just watching the saddened look on Luptin's face had it been just last night that they had seen him in joyous spirits? Hermione walked over to Luptin placing her hands on his shoulder and gently pulled him away, "Professor we need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Of course Hermione." Luptin's voice betrayed him it was cracking with emotion and he wiped tears from under his eyes. He started to lead the way and the others fallowed. Ron started to look at his surroundings once again seeing things so differently in the daylight. The buildings were even worse then he had thought there was basically nothing left to them. As his gaze left the buildings they found Harry's face once again. He was so white and frail looking, he wished so much that things could be reversed, but they couldn't. Hermione's words found there way into him memory "things happen for a reason it is up to us to find the reason why."

_Okay Hermione what is the reason for this one?_ Finally the approached the almost forgotten portkey. The clasped the portkey one by one making sure to grab Voldermort and Harry's hands. Luptin gained them and the whiling began. It seemed to tighten Ron's stomach so much more this time maybe it was the fact he was in so much pain already, what ever the reason Ron never knew. The whirling continued and the pain started to lessen. They were getting close, and the ground appeared not to far below them one by one they let go of the old tattered hat hoping that there was something that could be done for there dear friend. Upon contact with the ground everyone but Luptin collapsed. "Stay here I will run a and get Minerva." No one seemed to hear what was said but they were looking at Harry's sullen, white face. He had loved Ginny enough to sacrifice his life for her. Suddenly Hermione jumped.

"Ron! I know what happened."

"Yeah so does Neville he saw it." Ron was in no mood to talk about Harry's death again.

"No, Harry was a hexocrux and there are only two ways to destroy them, put them in way of the most destructive force possible or sacrificing it. Harry sacrificed himself for Ginny." Ginny looked at Hermione what was she talking about destroying a hexocrux? "Harry was a hexocrux but he also had the freedom of choice allowing him to choose willingly to sacrifice himself for those he loved. By doing so he broke the curse and allowing Voldermort to be killed." Don't you understand Voldermort was dead before Harry was." Foot steps were rushing twords them. McGonigal had appeared in front of the cowered group. Gasping she placed her hand over her mouth.


	10. New begings

"Students up to the hospital wing at once please I will take care of the rest. Please go." She pushed them away so fast and yet they were thankful for a chance to get away from the constant reminder of death. Each step seemed to take every ounce of energy they had so it took a long time to reach the hospital wing but when they did Madame Pomfree was having a field day yelling them to get to bed and giving each of them in turn a sleeping tonic.

Ron hoped that sleep would soon come and that he would dream nothing but empty dreams. When he awoke the next day or at least he thought it was the next day Professor McGonigal stood at the foot of his bed. "I hope that you slept well Mr. Weasley and I am deeply sorry to interrupt you from you sleep but it is imperative that you tell me what happened the other night after you left Remus?"

Ron gulped hoping that he would not have to answer but he was in no such luck. He looked into the head mistress' eyes and started to tell her exactly what had happened from the time of landing to the time of Harry's death. Then he even told her how they all sat there in tears after the pain had over taken Ginny to sleep and how they found out what actually had happened. McGonigal stood there listening to the tale of heroics and bravery and yet tears were gently falling to the floor. When Ron's tale was finished he asked "Professor why did you send all of us?"

"Well Mr. Weasley in part it was out of selfishness. I knew had it been me I would have wanted my dearest friends at my side, and partly because the prophecy spoke of love. Mr. Potter had no greater love then for is friends and your sister. I sent Mr. Longbottom because of you Mr. Weasley, you are the one that suggested that maybe the prophecy wasn't exclusive of whom it was about. But in the end maybe I was wrong. I had hoped that by sending all of you, you all would return in safety." The shakiness in her voice was more propionate then it had been and Ron understood how she felt.

"Professor, are we going to have a funeral service for Harry?"

"Yes."

"Can it be here? I think he should be buried here."

"I don't know that would be up to the school wizarding board."

"Harry loved no other place better this was his home. I don't think that in life or death he should be separated from it."

"I will see what I can do Mr. Weasley. Now please get some sleep." With that she turned and left the hospital hoping that what ever the future held that it would be a happy one. The war was over, but there were casualties on both sides, casualties that would never be forgotten.

A few days latter Ron was awoken by the whisperings of the others in the hospital wing. "Can't you lot learn to shove it?"

"Ron your awake!" It was Hermione's sweet voice ringing twords him. It wasn't filled with sadness but with excitement and happiness.

"Not that I want to Hermione, not leave me alone." Ron was in no mood to talk he wanted to be miserable and sleep the rest of his life if he could.

"Ron" Hermione was at the side looking expectantly upon his face. "Ron what did you tell McGonigal?"

"Why?"

"Because she came in early thins morning the funeral service is today but its here at Hogwarts."

"Well I asked her if Harry could be buried here because this is the only true home he has ever known. And all the people that truly care about him are here."

Hermione's face shone brightly and instantly Ron knew that she understood. No further explanation was needed, they understood each other nothing more was needed. Later that day Professor McGonigal came in escorted by two others Tonks and one that Ron vaguely recognized but did not know. "These are two members of the Order that are going to be escorting you through out the day. Girls you will be with Tonks she will lead you to your dormitories and help you get dressed boys you will be with Darien he will do the same. You will be expected to be on your utmost behavior and everything starts in one hour." The boys fallowed Darien up the stairs hoping that everything would be alright. Words were ringing through his mind words that Harry had said t him many times when they were having there midnight talks about Hermione _the hardest thing in loving someone is having the courage to allow them to love you back. When you do allow them to love you don't hide your feelings but make them known to all._ Ron felt a sudden chill run up and down his spine when he realized that it was because of Harry that he had even had the courage to ask Hermione out and now it was because of him that she was his fiance'. Ron owed Harry so much but now how could ever repay him?

The rest of the day was a blur of emotions Ginny was a total wreck as was Hermione. So many people were in attendance Ron was shocked to even see the Dursley's there. Squirming as they sat there quite uncomfortable being around so many people that were strange just like Harry had been. Ron didn't care he was there for his mate. So many tears we shed from all and one thing seemed to mold into the next.

The next thing Ron actually fully remembered was having an interview with some wizard from the daily prophet retelling the heroic final hours of Harry Potter 'the boy who lived.' Ron's emotions seemed numb and still, yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for Harry's death. He was nothing compared to Ginny it seemed that every time you turned around she was in tears. You couldn't mention prophecy, quidditch, brooms, Harry, or anything related to him in any shape or form around her. Other wise she would become a human water fall.

One day Ron received an owl from his mother,

Ron dear,

I know that these past few weeks have been hard on you and Ginny. Well they have been hard on everyone but we must look for the sun after the rain.

_What in the blazes did she mean by the sun after the rain?_ Slowly he read on.

It is only through hardships and tribulation that we are made strong. I hope that you are alright and that you understand that everything happens for a reason.

_Let me guess 'it is up to us to find that reason?'_

It is simply up to us to find that reason.

_Ah I am bloody brilliant, mum's been talking to Hermione to much._

I know that these are hard times for you, but we must learn to move on. Reliving the days gone by is not always the best. Yes remember the memories of yesterday and cherish them for what they are but do not live in yesterdays grief.

You have people that love you and care for you, allow your self to move on for them if for no one else.

Ginny needs you more then ever. She loved and still loves Harry with all her heart, she needs someone that she can talk to about how she is feeling. The lose the pain and how much she blames herself.

_Are you sure you haven't already talked to her?_

Each day will bring new pains and sorrows for her it will take a long time for her to truly heal. I think with the help of you and Hermione it may come sooner. Hermione is the friend that Ginny needs now more then ever but Hermione also needs their companionship.

Ron don't forget to help Hermione she needs you more then ever as well. Ginny can only help so much but you are her fiancé help her feel the love and friendship that was once shared between Harry and herself. In helping her you will also be helping yourself. Allow yourself and others to move on with life. It is not good to constantly be living on yesterday's dreams.

Love always

Mum

Wow mum was helpful in times like this and yet tears were streaming down Ron's face. He drew out a piece of parchment and his quill and ink.

**Dear Mum,**

**Thank you for the letter, yes I know that I must move on but it is hard when your best mate is murdered. Harry and I have known each other since our first day on the train to Hogwarts. We have been friends ever since. He meant so much to me, and now I have to live my life with out him. With out the constant reminder of the trouble and adventures we have been in together. **

**Losing Harry was like losing a part of myself. A part of myself I don't know how to get back. Every day I wish it had been me and not Harry, that way I wouldn't have to see Ginny cry day after day. It seems that there are only two people in this world I can not bare to seem cry and they are both morning and crying every bloody day. Oh sorry mum. I can't bare to see my baby sister or Hermione in tears, if only I could take away there pain and live it myself.**

**Well I am trying to live each day a little better. I am studying a lot lately tomorrow we start our N.E.W.T.s I am not ready at all but I know I can only do my best. Hermione has been doing nothing but studying I think she is trying to hide herself in something other then facing the pain that is ever present.**

**We haven't talked much about wedding plans since then either. You see Harry was going to be my best man so when ever we start with the plans the question "who is your best man" comes up so we have been avoiding the topic all together. In a way it's annoying but I understand that she is grieving. We can't even mention the wedding around Ginny without her totally collapsing in grief and tears. **

**Mum what can I do? I don't understand girls you'd think that they would at least be a little happy that Neville destroyed Vo I mean you-know-who. But all they can focus on the bad.**

**Please help,**

**Ron**

With that Ron folded the parchment and sent it to the Burrow. He needed guidance right now and Hermione wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. When an owl returned later that night he jumped at it in anticipation.

Ron dear,

Dealing with Hermione if you love her as you say you do then just tell her how you feel. If she loves you she will understand. This will be a test of love and the endurance of that love. Share your feelings on all aspects with her, she will understand and know what to do.

Ginny will come around she needs time. Time to think and time to heal. Healing from the lose of someone so close is something hard to endure even if they haven't really died. As long as someone still loves and need them the person really isn't ever gone they are there in memory, Be patient with her give her guidance when she asks for it, and be supportive.

Love,

Mum

Ron knew that he couldn't get Hermione out of her room so he decided to use a little technic that she herself had used.

**Hermione,**

**Must talk to you, please! Come to my room I will be waiting.**

**Ron**

With that Pig was off. Ron chuckling to himself. That was the first time he had really smiled since Harry's death nearly two weeks ago. A soft knock came to the door as the door creaked open. "Um Ron what was with the note? Was that really necessary?"

"Hermione I need to tell you a few things and I want you just to listen until I am done."

Hermione looked at Ron what was he up to? "Alright." She took a seat in the windowsill looking at Ron pacing in front of her. He was kinda cute when he did that.

"Hermione since Harry's death, things have been really awkward between us. I don't pretend to know why but I do hope that you will come back to me. I love you and want to marry you if I have to wait for you I will. Each time I see the pain in your eyes it hurts my insides, I want to take away your pain. I know I can't but you need to confide your feelings in me. Please let me help you." Ron stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. "Hermione please marry me soon. I want to help you but until you allow me in I can not do anything."

Hermione knew he was right ever so gently she grabbed his hand and pulled it down forcing him to his knees level with her. She looked longingly into his eyes. She wanted so much to believe that all the pain of war was past them but yet knowing that there were those like Voldermort out there kept her from believing. She kissed Ron slightly hoping to fill him with reassurance and hope.

"Ron my love, I will marry you today if you want. I am so afraid that more people that I love will be killed due to hate and anger. There are more death eaters people that think and feel like Voldermort and yet they have no leader. What will happen when they get one? I don't want another war." Ron knew how she felt and swung his arms around her embracing her in a hug. What could he say that would comfort her?

"Hermione I will do my best to protect you no matter what happens." Somehow she knew that with Ron she was safe with Ron everything would be alright. And that she was right were she was meant to be now and forever.

The End

I hope you liked it. This is my theory on how things might play out. Some may agree others may disagree but everyone is entitled to there own opinion. This is mine, plus I had to get Ron and Hermione together at some point. Now I can start on there little moments that haven't been written by our brilliant J K Rowling. Let me know how you liked it.


End file.
